


In The Shadows: Darkness Falls

by MiddleEarthFan



Series: In The Shadows [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childbirth, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hobbit Children, Rating May Change, Third Age, Time Travel, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving the world from its near end, but taking it back to a new time, changing the future for the better. At least that is what Elien hopes. Joined with tasks at hand and an unstable future that awaits, it is now taken upon herself to fix the future and forget the past.<br/>If she only knew how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am going to rewrite this and hopefully become happier with how it is written. Right now, I am just not happy with it. Also this chapter is short because I am really tired right now and I wanted to complete it. I'll fix it tomorrow hopefully.

Flashes of light suddenly awoke Elien from her sleep as the ages of the World spinned around her, causing her head to spin at all of the images. _Where am I?_ she asked, looking at the empty Void _Here again. . . ._

Eru stood before her with a concern written on his face as his own creation’s mild confusion. “What is the matter, my dear?” he asked with a calming voice with her head spinning around to face him and his eyes widened at the sight of his precious Queen.

Her skin had become greyish white and her hair was a much darker brown. Her shining blue eyes had changed to midnight blue. The usually buffy red lips were now black in tint with the inside of her mouth and the rim of her eyes along with her tongue. Her pink nails were black as well and he knew what had happened to her and he embraced her into a hug with her face growing confused.

“He really did a number on you,” Eru said, stroking her hair. Elien looked down at her hands to find them the pale color they were. She looked up at him and he cupped her cheeks in his hands.

“What has happened to me?” Elien asked, looking up at him.

“You are still so beautiful to me and to all of Arda, when it is all created again. I wish for you to help when the time comes,” Eru said and Elien suddenly understood, but she drew away from him and she dropped to her knees and looked at the empty space before her. _I have another chance_ she thought to herself looking at the emptiness.

She rose her hands up into the air and energy poured her her palms as she looked at Eru. “Let us both make this world together,” she said, stretching her hands outwards to him. He grabbed her hands and light consumed both of them. Eru let go of one of her hands and stretched it out into the void and Elien did the same, watching as the flame grew in the earth and Arda was reborn again.  

A smile grew on Elien’s face and she entered into the world alone, bending the earth to her favor. The other Valar and Valier soon joined in and helped bend the world to a beautiful creation, this time with Elien’s help, which she was glad to give.

Melkor seemed nicer, less violent when he knew how strong his fellow kin were, enough so that he stayed far away from Elien and the stronger of the kin.  While eating away at her bread, Elien’s eyes darted up and she looked at Gwainel standing before her. Tears watered effortlessly in both of the Valier’s eyes.

“I never thought I would see you again,” Elien said, embracing her younger sister. Gwainel returned the hug and pushed away a bit to look upon her sister, noticing the different features of Elien while she looked at Gwainel’s features.

Her sister looked almost like the twin of Elien, complete with dark grey skin (which was different from Elien's greyish white skin) and a black mouth. However Gwainel’s eyes were a more dark turquoise color than a midnight blue, looking like the color of clear swamp water. They were beautiful and Elien could not help but press her forehead to her long lost sister, and her what would have been sire, as that was the plan of Eru from the beginning, if it was not for Gwainel being killed.

Gwainel had lived in the first world, however she died during the battle where Elien lost her visibility and Elien simply forgot about her younger sister and ran off without thinking. It was when she returned back to Valinor did she realize Gwainel had died, but she never told the others about her nor did she want to talk about the grief.

The valier let go of Elien and looked down at her (being around a head taller than her older sister), a smile playing on her lips. Gwainel was always the one to smile over the two of them, it always have and always would be that way. Even when time reversed itself over on itself in ripples of the Void.

“I was wondering if I could join you to eat,” Gwainel said, having a basket with her. Elien nodded and sat back down under the tree. Gwainel joined her and ate away at her sandwich, offering one to Elien, which she accepted and nibbled away.

“I guess I forgot about you after all of my travels. Done much in my day,” Elien said, looking at Gwainel.

“Yes, I know much about them and I know that you rewinded time. That you got married and had six children. I can rightly understand why you would forget about me,” Gwainel said, looking back at Elien, who lost the rest of the color from her face as she tried to speak.

“You know?” Elien muttered.

“I kept a very good eye on you through these years. You are my sister after all,” Gwainel said, grinning smugly before eating away at her second sandwich. Elien let out a sigh and finished her sandwich for eating away at the bread roll.

“Maybe after this we can practice train,” Elien suggested. Gwainel unsheathed her axe while standing up and facing Elien, who had both Shadowfang and Dragonclaw in hand, the blades black in color and she realized they were not iron anymore, but obsidian.

“Those are beautiful,” Gwainel gasped, looking upon the blades. Elien let her look at them until Gwainel grew serious, tightening her grip on her axe and walking away from Elien, who charged first, bringing Shadowfang in front of her and slashing at Gwainel, who blocked it with her axe and up cutted the sword upwards before slashing at Elien, who dodged with Dragonclaw.  Gwainel again slashed at Elien, but she rolled out of the way and retrieved Shadowfang, charging with both swords again.

They kept the back and forth up until Elien has Gwainel pinned to the ground with her hands on her sister’s wrist and she was straddling Gwainel’s hips. “Get off of me, you lug,” Gwainel growled and Elien obeyed, smiling at her sister.

“I am tired, I should head to bed,” Elien said, starting to walk away.

“I thought you did not sleep,” Gwainel said, looking at her sister.

“Gwainel, I am trying to get myself used to sleeping, this is a start,” Elien said, heading to her room.

Gwainel shrugged. “Can I join you? I remember when we still lived in the sky above and you used to cuddle with me.”

“I do not mind, just no cuddling too . . . you know what I mean,” Elien scuffled, heading to her room. Gwainel was right behind her, watching her older sister change into baggy garb before crawling under the covers and falling asleep.

Gwainel joined her, having a dagger under her pillow, just in case something were to happen.  She was the one to have a weapon at any time while Elien slept or did not sleep the night away.


	2. The Beginning of Destruction

The Lamps indicated morning has rose in the sky. Illuin and Ormal shone brightly and Elien couldn’t help but smile at the light of the Two Lamps. Gwainel woke and relaxed when no harm came to any of them.

“You are jumpy,” Elien said, picking out her clothing for the day.

“So are you, yet you seemed to have forgotten that,” Gwainel said and Elien tightened her grip on her swords, which were attached her waist at the moment.

“I am trying to remain calm, you seem to forget what I have seen in my life,” Elien said, changing garb to her average attire she always found herself wearing. Black tunic with black trousers which were stuffed into black boots. She strapped her swords on her back after putting on her black waistcoat. The sleeves for her coat were loose and baggy, allowing her to fully fight without ripping off the sleeves.

“I want to see that fire inside of you, not how you fought yesterday. I will get practicing targets if that is what it takes,” Gwainel snapped.

“My heart wishes for a real battle and then I can show you my fire,” Elien snapped and left the room. Melkor stood outside of the door as Elien shut it and she nearly pressed herself to the door. “What do you want?”

“I was just wondering if you wanted to duel,” Melkor suggested. Elien paled, but nodded, wanting to get away from Gwainel for a while.  Melkor has found himself liking Elien, she was beautiful in anything Arda could create and he wanted her in his life. Unfortunately Elien hated him with a deep rage in her heart.  She hated him for ruining her life all of those years ago and she has waited a while to kill him once and for all. This would be the day she would get her revenge.

Without warning, she unsheathed Shadowfang and stabbed Melkor right in the back, freeing Dragonclaw from the other sheath and stabbing Melkor again and again and again. Before she finished him off, he slashed her braids off, causing anger to rise up inside of her and she stabbed him hard in the chest, noticing the braids were already gone.

His body soon turned hard and cold, before altogether turning to ash, Elien relaxing and wondering why it was so easy to destroy him.

She sat down on the ground, suddenly looking up to find Gwainel staring down at her. “So that was your fire, impressive. You killed your own kin,” Gwainel growled.

“You have no idea what he is capable of,” Elien hissed at her younger sibling.

“I can tell what you are capable of, and I think you are a danger to us,” Gwainel said sternly.

“He was going to hurt anyone! Don’t you understand that he nearly destroyed this very World?!” Elien shouted. Gwainel felt her eyes go black and she fell forward. Elien caught her and healed her, hugging her sister tightly. “ _Yunth reyth athet, wethe_ ,” Elien muttered, laying Gwainel down on the green grass. (1)

“ _E’ tuer athet_ ,” Gwainel muttered back weakly.  “You were right, Melkor is no good, even now he has malice in his blood.” (2)

“He did this to you?” Elien asked, dragging her fingers across Gwainel’s body in an attempt to heal her.

“Yes, I would not have taunted you to fight him, forgive me for my cruel words,” Gwainel muttered softly.

“ _Yunth buth inth qernte_ ,” Elien muttered, holding Gwainel’s hand. (3)

“ _Wethe, e’ nuth outh ur athet ounth_ ,” Gwainel muttered, tears falling down Elien’s cheeks. (4)

“ _Y’ outh athet_ ,” Elien cried, tears rolling down her cheeks and she was determined now. “I am going to save you.”

“I am too far gone,” Gwainel said, brushing her hand against the grass.

“You are not, stop saying I cannot save you, because I know I can,” Elien said, pressing her hands to Gwainel’s chest. “Just tell me what exactly he did.”

“He simply touched me and I grew angry with you and everyone else. I would have attacked you, if you did not see reason like I did,” Gwainel muttered, breathing becoming lighter and even when was once very heavy. “You killed him and that is the greatest thing that could be done, but I fear he still lives at this moment. I know he will return.”

“I will make ready for him once you are well,” Elien said, picking Gwainel up and heading to her room, where she laid her sister on the bed and covered her up. “Stay here and rest.”

“No promises,” Gwainel teased.

“You are going to rest, _Wethe_ ,” Elien said. (5)

Gwainel muttered something under her breath and Elien took that as a yes, leaving the room. She nearly bumped into Yavanna as she ran down a corridor, a deep sigh escaping her lips. _I guess this will never change. I always end up bumping into her._

“Elien, it is good to see you. Why are you in a rush?” Yavanna asked with concern on her face.

“I am fine, I just need a healer to keep an eye on Gwainel,” Elien huffed, hoping the sudden pain in her chest did not show in her eyes.

“I will keep an eye on her, but you are going to the healers. I can tell you are injured,” Yavanna said. Elien looked away, dreading the healers.

“I will live, just go take care of my sister. She needs you more than I need you at the moment. I'll go to Aulë,” Elien said, pushing past Yavanna, who stared at her older sister, worried for her safety.

Yavanna headed into Gwainel’s room and started making salves for the pain and corruption.

Aulë was forging rings and such when Elien showed up and smiling at her stepbrother. “Aulë, I have something I must speak to you about,” Elien said, approaching the big figure.

“What is on your mind?” Aulë asked, having not seen the extent of Elien's injuries.

“Can you make me some beads for my hair?” Elien said, gesturing to cut ends of her hair that Melkor cut off where the braids were supposed to be.

“What happened to your other ones?” Aulë asked, turning around and facing his stepsister. “What happened to you?!”

“I got into a fight, what do you expect?!” Elien bellowed. “He took my braids and I would like to have new beads!”

Aulë went over to Elien, putting his big hands on her head and her hair grew back down her back. She did not mind the length, but made sure to cut it before braiding.

“Thank you, my stepbrother,” Elien said, hugging Aulë.

“I like that style on you, it fits you well,” Aulë said.

“I will be cutting it, much too long for fighting,” Elien said, her face remaining emotionless.

“I see, well, you can do what you see fits best,” Aulë said, returning to forging.

Elien took out a small dagger and cut her hair to below her shoulders and starting to braid the top of her head and two more than ran behind her covered ear.

Aulë went over to her, giving her enough beads for spare. “You are as beautiful as always, my dear sister.”

Elien accepted the beads and put a one for each braid. “Thank you again.”

They bowed to one another before Elien walked away from Aulë.

Before making it to the healers, Elien collapsed and fell to the ground from the wounds.

Yavanna found Elien in her state and picked her up, taking her the rest of the way to the healers with Varda close behind.

“How can we keep her safe? She is constantly getting into trouble,” Varda said, looking concerned at Yavanna.

“I am not sure, but as her sister, I will protect her from getting into fights. Gwainel does not help in the matter. Perhaps when she settles down, she might calm down. However I think she will become more dangerous with someone else in her life,” Yavanna said, muttering a bit to herself.

“I do not think Elien will cause harm to her One. That is not like her one bit. If she is to love, then let it be with the one she wants to be with, “ Varda corrected.

“I still worry about her,” Yavanna muttered.

Varda laid a hand on her shoulder. “I know you do, but she will make the right choices soon.”

Yavanna nodded and looking out at the balcony.

~Valinorian Translations~

Yunth reyth athet, wethe = please be well, sister 

E’ tuer athet =I am well

Yunth buth inth qernte =please do not leave me

Wethe, e’ nuth outh ur athet ounth =sister, I have lived a good life

Y’ outh athet= you live well

Wethe=sister


	3. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not think this would be almost two thousand words long, but enjoy nonetheless.

Dodging the swiping of swords with hair flung around and close calls. Elien swung her sword at Gwainel, who dodged the attack and striking upwards, nearly getting Elien to lose her grip on Shadowfang.

Dragonclaw was added into the mix and it became a challenge for Gwainel, but not a lot with her mace. They both kept the fighting going until they both were beyond tired and sweating, looking at one another. Elien bowed to her sister and sheathed her swords, heading to her room to bathe. Gwainel stared at her sister before heading to her room to do just that.

Steam filled the air and Elien dipped herself into the water, relaxing under the warm water, humming a song under her breath. Her eyes shut and found herself hours later with Yavanna in _her_ room, keeping the water warm. Elien’s eyes darting up to her sister and she found herself becoming modest in a heartbeat, jumping out of the tub, wrapping herself with her black night robe and glaring at Yavanna.

“What are you doing here? How did you even get in?!” Elien snapped.

“Gwainel worried about you when you did not show up after the duel. Thought I would let you rest for a bit before you failed to show up for dinner. I had to see what was the matter, only to find you still _bathing_! Go get dress and eat something, you must be starved, plus Huan missed you,” Yavanna said, trying not to be angry.

Elien went into her closet to change and came out wearing what she always did; black tunic, black trousers, a large black waistcoat, black boots and a large, black furred cloak.

She stepped outside and was attacked by a wolf the size of a small horse, but it pounced on her and nudged her face. Elien scratched behind his ear and ruffled his white fur up as it kept her on the ground. Gwainel shook her head and Huan went off of Elien and licked her face, a smile growing.

“I heard you took a nice _long_ bath,” Gwainel said. Elien sighed and stood up, her smile fading.

“I am old, Gwainel. I do not move like I used to,” Elien said, heading back to her room.

“You miss adventure, I can tell. I know that you move a lot better than when you were younger. Age has treated you well, but a good warrior needs to sleep,” Gwainel said. Elien nodded and went to bed, stripping her clothes off and laying in bed, comfortable knowing she had many years before she would have to share her bed with anyone.

She definitely missed having Bilbo and her children, but it was nice to simply be alone. As alone as she could be with siblings.

Her eyes drifted away and she felt herself looking back at the stars, watching the world around her change a bit, feeling a warm sensation and waking up to find the kingdom in flames. She ran to the balcony after quickly getting dressed, strapping her gear to her body and feeling flames leap up herself.

Strangely enough, the flames did not burn and it fact felt cold, her eyes looking down to find the flames were black and climbing up her body. She jumped off the balcony, falling to the ground below and being caught by Gwainel.

“Sister . . . I-”

“Melkor did this, we will bring the fight to him. Elien, why are you in flame?” Gwainel asked, looking at the flames that have crept up to Elien’s arms.

“No idea, but I think it has to do with my . . . energy,” Elien explained, watching the black flames leap to her entire body.

Gwainel nodded and placed her sister on the ground again. The Valar and Valier started running out of their homeland while Ulmo drowned the land in water. Elien was caught in the waves, dropping underwater and her body changing, her lungs accepting the water with open arms and she seemed to go along with the turmoil. Hands dragged her out of the water and warmth was replaced.

Midnight blue eyes slowly opened to find all of her kin around her, deep sighs coming off all of them.

“We thought we lost ye’, Elien,” Aulë said, hugging his sister-in-law from her place on the bed.

“I am better, Aulë,” Elien said, her voice sounding like she had been under the ocean for years. Gwainel patted her sister on the back before most of them walked off, leaving Yavanna to look at her older sister.

“What happened to your children?” Yavanna asked.

“Somewhere. Most likely with Eru. Why are you asking now?” Elien said, looking up at Yavanna, realizing how tiny she was compared to the bed.

“It is because you are alone and I think it is time you get your children back from Eru. Or after all this turmoil is over with. Right now would be a horrible time to bring your children back,” Yavanna said.

“That is my thinking, so I should head to Middle Earth for the fighting. That is where he is,” Elien said.

“You are not going alone,” Gwainel said, being behind her sister.

“Fine, then come with me this time,” Elien said, “I will be ready in a few minutes.”

“I will be ready before that,” Gwainel teased, running off. Elien went back to her room, realizing her sister should be in bed, but seeing her energy proved she was well enough to fight their enemy.

“She should be fine for battle. Return safe, both of you,” Yavanna said before Elien grabbed her gear and looked at the mirror one more time before heading out of her room.

Aulë ran over to her and gave her a giant hug. “Make sure you write to us and we will write back. You know how to write, so write when you can.”

“I will, Aulë,” Elien said and hugged her brother tightly. Aulë patted her on the back and she went on her way.

Little did she know she would not write to her family until she had a child and it was the biggest surprise for Valinor as a whole.

Gwainel looked at Elien before they both ran the waves to the coast of Middle Earth and looked at the land, memories coming through Elien’s mind and she smiled at the land for a moment before her face straightened, looking at Gwainel.

“It is a beautiful place. Well, you go ahead and show me the way, I do not know where anything is,” Gwainel said. Elien nodded and headed in the direction of Melkor’s kingdom.

When there, the gates were closed and they looked at them coldly. Elien knocked on the iron gates and waited for him to open, but for a long time, they stood and waited for the doors to open.

At last, they opened and Melkor emerged from his place with an army of orcs. He laughed at them, only seeing the two of them.

“What do we have here? Two of my closest kin to battle me and an army of orcs? I would love to see this!” Melkor bellowed and laughed.

“Do not underestimate us! We come to end you once and for all, Melkor!” Elien bellowed.

He laughed again, but stopped when Gwainel killed all of the orc army. Melkor fell silent as Elien’s body was consumed with flames, but they changed darker until completely black and surrounding her.

Laughter filled the area and Melkor was the one chuckling at Elien. “Amazing the power you hold, Elien of the Valier. However, I feel I should end you before you get too strong,” Melkor chuckled before unsheathing his swords.

Elien pulled out both of her blades and got to work slashing at Melkor with her full strength, her teeth turning to razor blades. She stabbed his straight in the heart and watched him falter, disappearing to ash as her face was soaked with sweat. Gwainel hugged Elien tightly and before watching the ashes fly away.

“We should get back to Valinor,” Gwainel said, tugging on Elien’s hand like a child would. Elien looked up at Gwainel before her eyes turned downwards.

“I am not going back for a while. A long while, Gwainel,” Elien said. Gwainel looked at her with shock on her face.

“Yavanna will worry about you,” Gwainel said, looking at her older sister.

“I know and so will the other, but right, I do not need to worry about them. Tell them I am safe and wish to explore Middle Earth for a few years,” Elien said, looking off in the horizon. Gwainel followed her gaze and smiled.

“You be safe and write when you can,” Gwainel said, pressing her forehead to Elien’s.

“I will be and I will try,” Elien said, moving away from her sister. They hugged one last time before Gwainel left, Elien watching her the entire time. Without another word, Elien headed to the East and looked at the bright blue sky.

The world looked fresh and new, the bright sun shining down on her greyish white skin. “Here we go again,” Elien muttered before heading to the one place that she was welcome.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

She knocked on the moss filled house and smiled when Tom opened the door, giving her a big hug and letting her inside. Goldberry smiled at Elien before bowing, Elien returning the bow before going to remove her shoes, but Tom slipped her boots back on and took her to the dining room, letting her sit.  

Hot tea was placed in front of Elien and she drank from the cup, strong berryness coming off the warm liquid as she drank the entire cup and went to make a new cup.

Goldberry watched her, helping make the tea while the room remained silent, looking at the valier for the first time in years.

“I can tell you are quite hungry,” Tom said, seeing Elien bite into her tenth bread roll. She stopped eating and looked down, feeling ashamed for her manners. Tom lied a hand on Elien’s shoulder and she looked up at him. “Do not worry, eat as much as you please. I can tell you how hungry you are. Must have had a long trip for you.”

Elien nodded and ate the bread roll before bowing to both of them, heading to bed and drifting to sleep with thoughts of the future clouding her mind.


	4. Onto Khazad-dûm

Morning arose in the world and Elien woke to the soft sounds of water running downstream. Tom stood in her room, watching her wake up. “Good morning, Elien.”

“Good morning, Bombadil,” Elien said groggily. She looked over at him and sighed. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to make sure you got on your way safely,” Tom said with a bright smile on his face. Elien nodded, silently knowing he knew she would leave today.

“I will miss you,” Elien said standing up. Tom hugged her and Goldberry walked in to join the hug.

“We will miss you too,” Tom said, drawing away from her. She grabbed her gear and strapped it to her body.

“Farewell, Tom and Goldberry,” Elien said, walking to the front of the house and opening the door. They both smiled at her as she left the house, shutting the door behind her and heading to the largest dwarven kingdom.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

Dwarves bustled about, enjoying the days of peace for the first time in years. Elien could not help but enter the markets and picked up fruits and almost throwing up at the scent of meat. She had never acted this way before, but it scared her to think she would never like meat and revolt it so much. Most of the dwarves failed to know she was even there and carried on with their day while others stared at her, some even pulling weapons on her, but quickly realized she was not an enemy and apologized. She walked off after forgiving them and tears were in her eyes, missing her sisters and family.

Her vision blurred and she did not realize she ran into someone until she was pulled to her feet. Elien looked at her and noticed the beautiful dwarrowdam before her. The female dwarves brown hair came to her shoulders and was braided like Elien’s was. There was a thick beard on her face that was braided down its length (which reached to the top of her chest). Brimming muscles showed out of her light chainmail and she looked powerful with her emerald green eyes staring at Elien.

“I am so sorry,” Elien apologized frantically while the dwarrow smiled.

“Do not worry, lass. I can tell you are homesick,” the dwarrow said. Elien looked shocked and even more when Gwainel came through the crowd and came over to the both of them, tears in Elien’s eyes as she hugged her sister. When they broke apart, Gwainel stared at the dwarrow for the longest time.

“What is your name?” Gwainel asked after silence.

“Ingra . . . Ingra Inera,” the dwarf answered. “What about you?”

“Gwainel . . . Gwainel Valikor,” Gwainel said, blushing as she looked at the dwarrow. Elien noticed a look in her sister’s eyes she has never seen before in all her years of knowing her sister. She looked happy as Gwainel found herself holding Ingra’s hands. Elien realized what it was and that she just made Ingra immortal. Ingra and Gwainel walked off, causing Elien to shoot them both a glare, which they both ignored.

They both continued through the market and Elien decided to head into the mountain, only to hear the sound of drumbeats, echoing in the empty halls. She turned into the darkness and found flames coming from the deep. Instead of running away, she ran at the flames, letting herself be consumed by black flames as she drew forth her swords and slashed at the beast.

The Balrog slashed back at her, drawing its whip and bringing down upon her. However, she step sided away before the blow was made and she slashed the whip.  “You shall not move from this spot!” Elien cried out and held him in place with black wisps of black flames keeping the creature in place.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

Gwainel could sense the drum beats in the air, still holding Ingra’s hand. “There is a feeling in the air I have not felt in a long time,” she muttered, the dwarrow looking up at her with worry in her eyes.

“Do you think your sister is in danger?” Ingra asked, looking back at the mountain.

Gwainel had taken off running, her body changing as she ran. Her feet turned into thick needles and her legs, arms and chest twisting and turning with vines and bark crawling up her body. A needle like structure pointed upwards before settling down on her shoulders and back. Her face became a blueish colored bark as she ran into the mountain, Ingra watching with amazement in her eyes.

Elien stood, her body consumed with black flames as she slashed at the Balrog. Gwainel joined her, black flames consuming her body, dark green and blue flames shooting into the mix, her mace coming into her hands as she struck the beast.

“I did not think you have the same shifting abilities that I have!” Elien shouted, running after Gwainel with both swords in hand.

“You underestimate me, sister,” Gwainel said, landing a blow on the beast. It shouted in agony, whipping its flames at both of them. Ingra stood, watching this unfold with no way to fight the beast.

Elien dodged the flailing whips and stabbed the beast with her swords, unaffected by the Balrog’s flames.

Gwainel went for the final blow, bringing her mace right above the beast's head and striking down upon it, cutting the head clean off. The flames went out immediately and it fell down to the ground, unmoving.

Ingra ran towards Gwainel, hugging both of them as they walked away with burns, but nothing that would hurt them too much.

“I thought I lost you both. My Mahal, that was an ounce of bravery in both of you to take down a beast such as that,” Ingra said, looking at both of them, a light in her eyes. “You shall both be pronounced heroes and legends upon Khazad-dûm. All shall know your deeds today. Songs will ring upon the Mountains for all the years to come!”

“That is very nice, but we do not need that respect. It is simply too much to ask from the Dwarves,” Elien said, noticing the light in Ingra’s eyes.

“Then shall I have the honor of getting to know your sister more than she has already told me about herself and you?” Ingra asked, looking over at Gwainel.

“That choice is up to her and her alone, but I will respect either wish,” Elien added.

“I would love more than anything to get to know you, Ingra,” Gwainel said. Ingra ran over to her and hugged her One.


	5. Gwainel Valikor and Ingra Inera

After many years of Elien and Gwainel staying in Khazad-dûm, they found themselves getting to know more and more about its people, especially Ingra. Elien went to the dining halls and sat down in the corner, a thick beard covering her face as she sipped at her morning berry tea.

Ingra and Gwainel sat down with her, beards growing in for both of them. They were courting and have been a few months after defeating Durin’s Bane. They both smiled at her as they ate and laughed as they always did. Elien caught they were looking at each other and her more than they usually did.

She set her tea down and laced her fingers together. “You two have been giggling the entire time since you two got here. Tell me what you have in your minds,” Elien said, not in any way rudely, just bluntly.

“We are getting married,” Gwainel said smiling with Ingra holding her hand.

A smile grew on Elien’s face and she went over to hug both of them. “Congratulations to you both.”

They both smiled back and hugged her tightly, both of them kissing his cheek. “You two need to get something to wear.”

“Yes we do, but would you like to help us?” Ingra asked with a smile on her face. Elien nodded and hugged the dwarf.

They went to Ingra and Gwainel’s room, pulling out a selection of gowns and robes for both of them. After some time, Gwainel picked out a black elven robe with green and blue designs while Ingra picked out a light grey robe with black and white designs around the robe, similar to Ingra’s.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

On the day of the wedding, Elien stood in a grand hall, Gwainel and Ingra standing together, hand in hand with nervousness in their eyes.

With a gentle smile, Elien began the wedding of her sister and soon to be sister-in-law. “Today, we are here to witness the marriage of Gwainel Valikor and Ingra Inera,” Elien’s voice rang as she spoke, Durin II standing with her. “Whose names shall be given the title Oaken for the bravery after the defeat of the mighty Balrog many years ago! Shall the rings come forth to bind these two together in marriage!”

Without another word, the ring bearer came forward with the rings in hand, which Elien forged herself. Ingra and Gwainel each took the ring and they both admired the ring for their spouse. Gwainel's was a simple black band with lines of green and blue in the mix.  Ingra's was black with a green band running along the middle and curved like flower pedals.

"You shall exchange rings along with vows," Elien said. "And thus, you shall become wife and wife."

Gwainel looked up at Elien nervously before keeping her eyes on Ingra's emerald green eyes. "Ingra Inera, from a long time have I waited to find my One and long have I waited for you to come into my life, for you shall always be my other half for the rest of my days. Shall none other bind together their hearts with me and shall none other try to bind their hearts with you. _Amrâlimê_ , shall we come together and I shall not have to call you One no longer, for I shall call you my wife, e' _xeruth_ , for the rest of my life." Gwainel finished, slipping the ring of Ingra's finger.

Ingra grew nervous and looked into Gwainel's dark greenish blue eyes. "You might have not told me much about your tongue and I have not told you mine. There is so much I would love to tell you, how much these last few years have been the happiest in my entire life. However, I shall keep it simply to this; _puthene ounth, e' firthen reythy xeruth._ " Ingra finished by slipping the ring on Gwainel's finger.

“Gwainel Oaken Valikor Inera and Ingra Oaken Valikor Inera, you may kiss and be merriful through the many years to come!” Elien said, looking down at her sister and Ingra before they kissed.

Applause erupted from the halls and Elien laid both of her hands on their shoulders as she smiled down at them. “May you be merry for the rest of your days.”

They both smiled at her, grabbing each other’s hand and going to the hall to dance the night away.

Elien watched from a distance, not one to ruin them as they held each other close, the moonlight coming down from above. Durin approached Elien, a smile on his face and his beard braided down to the middle of his chest. He extended his hand to her and they danced, a smile in both of their faces as the night went on. She ended up very dizzy and sat down, watching Gwainel and Ingra dance. After letting most of the dwarves dance with her, the fatigue was setting in. Elien felt she should leave Khazad-dûm for a while, explore the world around Middle Earth while she could.

Once Ingra and Gwainel were done dancing, they headed to where Elien was, sitting beside her as she looked at them with a smile, but it faded when she realized she should tell them what she decided to do, along with letting them having more alone time together.

"Sister and sister-in-law, I must leave Khazad-dûm for a short time. I hope my absence does not hurt you while I go exploring," Elien said after a long silence.

"That is well to know you will not be alone here, for we will be going on our honeymoon very shortly. We are heading to Bree for a while or maybe Rivendell. We have not made our decision," Ingra said, patting her back. Gwainel looked at Ingra with a sheepish look on her face as she laid a hand on Ingra's belly, but was swatted away.

"I thought we were expecting," Gwainel grinned.

Ingra kept glaring at her before letting Elien go to her room, where she wrote more on her book from the first time, but she added more pages and kept writing. After writing for some time, she headed to bed, laying on the soft sheets and looking up at the ceiling until she began humming to herself to sleep.

~Dwarvish Translations~

Amrâlimê = My love

~Valinorian Translations~

E' xeruth = My wife

Puthene ounth, e' firthen reythy xeruth = Upon my life, I shall be your wife


	6. The Road Shifts Away

Night fell on Khazad-dûm and Elien was about to head off when Ingra came over to her, panting slightly at the sight of her sister-in-law leaving. "My dear, Durin II has requested that you be named Oaken along with the two of us!" Ingra shouted and causing Elien to haunt where she stood, nearly outside of the gate.

Ingra huffed and dragged Elien back to the throne room, gear slapping on her back as she walked. She reached the halls and Gwainel was waiting patiently. Elien kneeled down and Gwainel looked down at her. "Elien Valikor, shall your name be called upon the Dwarves in need, if you shall need it. You shall be called Oaken and all shall remember you for your battle with the Balrog. Do you accept this token of our hopes?"

"I do, to forever protect the Land of the Dwarves for ever on. Shall our names ring in the halls and shall they never ben forgotten," Elien spoke, her voice clear.

Ingra bowed before looking up at her wife with a smile and sharing a warm kiss. Elien felt a bit alone after seeing the two kiss, but smiled at them before going to the main gate and heading out of the mountain.

The warm sun hit her white skin and midnight blue eyes, making them shine in the light. She looked at the mountain one more time before turning back to the road before her.

She found herself head to the fair elven city of Lothlórien, finding elves around her, most of them staring at her whiteness and the dark clothing she wore.

One elf ran towards her, stopping her short from going up into the trees. His grey hair was short, waving to below his shoulders and his eyes were a greyish blue. He was clad in a grey robe with a icy blue designs running down the fabric. His trousers were dark grey in color and his boots were a bit darker in grey.

Elien looked up at him, gripping the hilt of her swords tightly as she looked up at the elf. He bowed low, offering her hand into his own. She gave him a strange glance, but remained stone faced she headed up to the trees, her cloak flowing behind her. After a while of walking, she spoke to him, confused over why he seemed threatening at first, but so much calmer now. "What is your name?"

"Jhaeanor, pleasure to meet you," the elf said, getting up to the top level of the trees, looking out to the whole kingdom. "What is your name?"

"Elien of the Valier," Elien answered, glancing at the elf.

"You come from the West?" Jhaeanor asked, causing Elien to glance at him coldly.

"Is it not obvious?" Elien asked coldly.

"I was just making sure," Jhaeanor said, looking up at the stairs leading to Galadriel and Celeborn's chambers. Elien followed his gaze, finding the two elves heading down the stairs, a smile on both of their faces.

They talk for a long time, ending with Elien being allowed to stay for as long as she liked in the elven city as long as she was happy. Jhaeanor lead Elien to her quarters, opening the door for the valier and letting her in with a bow.

"You do not have to be so generous to me, Jhaeanor," Elien finally said before the grey haired elf walked off.

"I was raised to be nice to the Eldar, and you are very similar to them in power and beauty," Jhaeanor said.

"That is very kind of you, but I shall not be the Eldar, for I am a simple Valier and nothing more," Elien said, remaining stone faced.

"You are still beautiful to many, kind Valier. Perhaps you shall join me in the starlight under the stars. We can dance and you can tell me about your journey," Jhaeanor said, causing Elien's brows to shoot up.

"To make this clear, we go as friends and nothing more. There is many elves in this world that would like a young elf like you," Elien said, glancing at Jhaeanor. "That does not mean I do not decline your offer of a nice dance. Shall I meet you tonight upon the ground and the elves shall dance until morning come to greet the stars." With that, Elien shut her door, heading to her bed and curling under the covers, not bothering to undress or take off her boots.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

Soft music was played down on the forest floor, elves dancing with light blue lamps illuminating the grass and trees around them. Elien joined them, going over to Jhaeanor and taking his hands in her own, and she lead him around, her large cloak taken away and left with her large waist coat. Jhaeanor wore what he always wears, a grey robe with icy blue designs moving down the robe along with dark grey trousers and darker grey boots.

"You look well tonight," Elien said, finding Jhaeanor leading instead of her, causing her to deadpan.

"Thank you, and I do not think a lady should lead a dance. However, I will let you lead a dance after this one," Jhaeanor said, twirling Elien around, causing her to nearly fall over on the grass.

"I am glad I shall not marry an elf any time soon," Elien said, leading the dance again. "I prefer to lead anyways."

"As you wish," Jhaeanor said, raising his hands in defence.

Elien grabbed his hands again, holding his waist as she kept dancing, not going any closer to him.

They danced well into the night until the moon was high in the sky. Elien watched Jhaeanor retire to his chambers and she remained in the fair, lush grass, looking up at the stars.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

Months went by in the fair forest, seeming as if the day went by ever slower, or that the day did not exist to her anymore. Days and nights blended together and seemed calm with the days.

One day, Jhaeanor came over to Elien with a letter in hand, placing the envelope into her hands as she slept in the soft grass, leaning against a tree. Elien woke hours later, gripping the letter into her hands as she woke, not realizing what it was until she opened her tired eyes, finding the letter crippled in her hands. She slowly unfolded, flattening it out before opening the envelope and reading the letter from her sister.

_Dear Elien,_

_We have gotten back from our honeymoon at Rivendell and it was very nice. Before you head home from your adventures, Ingra is a bit under the weather, but will be better soon. She is not carrying or expecting, if that is what you were going to think! Simply sick, I told you were not interested in mating at the moment and even less interested in having children. However if she is carrying, I will not be upset over our child._

_Please be well and make sure you find that husband of yours and have children, maybe then I will think about mating with Ingra. Just maybe, but she is still undecided about the idea._

_Safe travels,_

_~y' wethe, Gwainel_

Elien coughed as she folded the letter up and placed it in her bag with a groan escaping her lips. _Why does my sister keep reminding me about my husband? I know I will see him very shortly._ She sighed and looked up at a confused Jhaeanor, who she quickly ignored and went about to heading to her room, going to the writing table and placing a piece of parchment down along with her ink well and what seemed like tons of ink, but she kept them in her bag.

She dipped her black feathered quill into the ink, and made sure none dripped or hand too much on the tip as she wrote back to her sister.

_Dear Gwainel,_

_Perhaps if you are still in Rivendell, we shall meet up there as a family, even if mine is not complete just yet. It pains me to know she is not feeling better, but I hope you two enjoyed your time together before your wife conceives. Hope I arrive in time for the elves to conclude such a result._

_Shall we see each other in Rivendell, conceived or no, I shall enjoy it,_

_~y' wethe, Elien of the Valier_

Elien cleaned her quill off, watching the parchment dry with a tiny and rare smile on her face. _Gwainel was going to be upset, angry in face. What am I kidding? She is going to be pissed._ She deeply sighed, heading over to the glassless window at the forest beyond. _I shall send this letter and then, I shall head to Rivendell. To maybe see if I have a niece or nephew inside my sister-in-laws belly._

At the time, this was only the beginnings of the Second Age and Durin's Bane had died many many years before it was meant to, changing the fate of many who would be alive.

~Valinorian Translations~

y' wethe = your sister


	7. The Journey to Rivendell

Bags were packed, swords sheathed and the world ahead for Elien's feet. Galadriel and Celeborn waited at the forest floor, along with Jhaeanor and a few elves.

Elien came down the stairs with her belongings in hand, setting them on her shoulder as she looked at Galadriel and Celeborn, Jhaeanor coming over to her, grabbing her hands in his own.

"Elien, I hope your travels are well, may you have a safe journey and shall you never be affected by anything that could put pain upon you," Jhaeanor said, letting go of her hands as she bowed her head.

"I wish much the same for you in your travels, if you are to have any, Jhaeanor," Elien said, turning to the elves and bowing to them before heading on her way to Rivendell.

They waved farewell as she headed on the road, humming to herself along the way.

Before long, the elven city loomed below her, the waterfalls making crashing sounds as they hit the stone and continued on below to the lake bed.

She headed down into the valley, music and singing coming from below, her feet hurrying and finding Gwainel among the singing and dancing with Ingra beside her. Elien walked over to her and got dragged in by Ingra, the three of them dancing together. All three of them sung along to the tune, low tones echoing from them as they danced.

_There once lived a very old dwarrow deep in the warm mountains._

_Asleep he lay until he rose and looked at the empty stars as they shone._

_Upon the great kingdom of Khazad-dûm where he lay his heart._

_They wrought with steel and forged with iron, the best was ever known in the craft._

_Upon the end of the Age was his dying days,_

_But never shall the Dwarves of Old forget his name._

_Durin the Deathless upon his mighty throne,_

_Forever shall the Dwarves of Old remember him for his life of love._

_Let Durin's name ring through the halls,_

_Like bells and whistles, chiming loud and strong._

_Joyful shall his bring to those of his line,_

_Shall none forget his deeds!_

Ingra hummed loudly, Gwainel joining her as Elien kept her hands in theirs. "I thought you would not arrive, knowing my ever sage sister," Gwainel said smiling. "Ingra has someone you want to meet."

"And who shall that be?" Elien asked, looking around at the elves.

"My younger sister, Fána," Ingra spoke up, gazing over to the nearby balcony where a young dwarrow watched the valley silently. Her medium length reddish brown hair flowed in the wind, a large braid running down the middle of her head. The dwarrow turned around, dark green eyes piercing Elien's midnight blue. She had a long beard reaching down to her chest. A blue tunic went down to her thighs followed by dark blue trousers and dark brown boots.

Ingra and Gwainel walked over to Elien, Gwainel placing a hand on her shoulder. "Fána, this is Elien, my sister and your sister-in-law," Gwainel said.

"So this is the person Ingra keeps talking about. I am surprised Ingra married a lady, even more so to have a sister. Maybe you might be a good mate for me," Fána said, nearing Elien.

"I am most flattered, however I am not particularly interested in mating with you. In addition, I just met you," Elien explained, Ingra going in between Elien and Fána.

"Very well, but I would believe it inappropriate to mate my sister-in-law," Fána said, glancing at Ingra before going back to the balcony.

Elien slowly moved away from her, looking back at Ingra and Gwainel. "I believe your sister has a liking for me."

"Do not worry about her, she has always liked women," Ingra said, shaking her head and kissing Gwainel and holding her tightly.

"So have you, as it seems," Elien muttered, receiving a knock in the back of the head by Gwainel.

"I can be font of whoever I like, my dear sister-in-law," Ingra said, glaring at Elien was a softness to her dwarven appearance.

"For a dwarrowdam, you are as soft as ever," Elien joked, dodging a slap from Gwainel, which was surprisingly not difficult from the height difference between the two of them. "You missed me, you are a horrible shot."

"I am not!" Gwainel grouched, aiming for her again, but Elien dodged the hit, sticking her black tongue at her sister. Gwainel rolled her eyes playfully and continued to look at Ingra.

Elien sat down and was sent to the ground by the strength of Gwainel's slap, a groan escaping her lips as her ear shot with intense pain. "Elien?" Gwainel asked worried, but Elien stood up, acting fine and shaking the thought away of pain.

"Do not slap me again," Elien barked, glaring at her sister.

"As you wish, but why did you come here? Aside from the invitation," Gwainel asked, looking at Elien for a moment.

"I wanted to rest, and Rivendell is the safest place. I plan to go to Mordor after all of this relaxing," Elien said, almost air quoting _relaxing_ as she said it. Gwainel crossed her arms in defeat.

"So are you just going to plan on this _relaxing_?" Gwainel asked, watching Elien sigh in defeat.

"I might, not too sure yet, but I want to enjoy personal time with my sister and her possibly bearing wife," Elien said, her voice bland as usual, but seemed to be in a teasing manner.

Ingra's cheeks turned red and Gwainel's a light grey, glaring at Elien, who remained straight faced.

"Tease all you want, I saw you mate with your husband countless times," Gwainel said, her tone more teasing like.

Elien's cheeks turned dark grey. "We are not talking about this in front of children, much less Elves."

"Mating happens, even for them," Gwainel said. Elien kicked her straight in the leg. "Fine, we will not talk about that in front of anyone, but I still have a laugh when I get to tease you about that."

"Fair enough, but we are not discussing this in front others," Elien stated, heading to her room.

"I only wish for you to be happy!" Gwainel shouted, Elien shaking her head as she shut the door behind her, looking at the room and the balcony leading to the beautiful valley. Her feet headed towards the balcony, her arms to lean against the railing, feeling the nice golden sun as it shined on her greyish white skin.


	8. An Unlasting Journey from Rivendell to the Land of Mordor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have reached a bump in this story where I have no idea what I want to do for the next part of this series, which continues on as a more original story leading to a larger story me and two other friends are slowly writing. This is where the story starts breaking from Middle Earth and to a more sifi based story. So, I would like anyone's opinion on this matter concerning if I should post the third part when I am done with this one to this website. It will be posted to Wattpad for sure, but I am still debating on the topic of whether or not to post it here, but I know some enjoy this story a lot, so that is why I ask, but how I ended this part (which I have already written the ending for) leaves a kind of cliffhanger to what is to come with her life, as well as her family and friends.

Rumor spread through the lands of death and malice rising heavily in the East, all catching Elien's eyes as she ran through messaging news from Rivendell as she sipped on her berry flavored tea. _Perhaps I shall go to Mordor soon, end the crux of this issue before it begins similar to last time._

A deep sigh ran out of her throat, sitting the tea cup on her table as she looked through her large black leather bound book. _Have to write more, at least I reached the part I got to Rivendell, but beyond that I shall leave out. For now at least._

She sighed again, moving away from the papers and went to the balcony, her eyes shutting as the moon was setting in the West. _The stars were always more beautiful then the Sun._ Her eyes opened and the moon was gone for the night, her feet heading back inside the empty room.

Soft blankets and hay pillows covered the bed and herself as morning was shining brightly, causing moans and groans to escape her lips. She sat up, standing on her feet and shutting the covers to the balcony before curling under the sheets and falling to sleep again.

Bright light escaped onto her blankets, causing her to hiss and poke out to find Gwainel glaring and holding the blankets. "Get up, you old hag. It is nearly noon."

"It is not noon!" Elien exclaimed, noticing the sun had risen maybe an hour.

"Well, you are up, so get up and move! Am I really going to have to drag you into a bath?" Gwainel teased seriously.

"I will get up in a moment, this bed is warm," Elien moaned, feeling Gwainel using her powers to lift Elien out of bed and to the washroom. "If you take my clothes off, by the stars I will make sure you pay."

"I would never dream of it, Elien. That does not mean I have not seen you without clothing on," Gwainel said. "We have all seen your male part."

"I bet your wife has seen yours," Elien said flatly, eyeing Ingra.

Gwainel fumed, but calmed down moments later. "We are not talking about this."

"Did she see it?" Elien teased this time, getting her face thrown to the tube wall. "I will take that as a yes." The door slammed and Elien turned to lock it, going back to the tub and starting to fill it with water using her energy and then heating it as she undressed, dipping into the tub and sighing as she felt her old yet fresh body melt in the water.

She cleaned herself and remained in the hot water, nearly closing her eyes and remembering what happened last time. _I have gotten old, my body just does not move like it used to._ Elien drained the water, stepping out of the tub and wrapping a large towel around her, half expecting Bilbo to be waiting for her or for her to already be in bed at this point.

Her mind snapped out of her thoughts and dressed in her average garb before leaving the washroom, wanting to go back to bed.

She headed to the dining halls, her cloak dragging behind her and a strange scent of meat coming from what she could guess was the kitchen. _Not meat, anything but meat!_ Elien sat down at the corner table and went to find a meal as the scent of warm soup or cram along with lembas and honey-cakes. A bowl of soup along with a few rolls of cram and lembas went to her serving tray as she sat down at the table and begun to eat. Mead sat beside her plate as she ate the bread.

Gwainel and Ingra sat down at the table, looking at her sister as she finished her meal and drank her mead. "What is it?" Elien asked, looking at them both.

"How you any news on Mordor?" Ingra hissed at the name.

"I plan to travel by morning tomorrow, there I shall quest on the road before me," Elien answered, sipping at her mead.

"Perhaps it is time you retire from this life on the run and settle down," Gwainel informed, Elien setting her mug and glaring at her.

"I shall retire when I see fit to retire from my old life. Going on a journey is exactly what I need for my tired, old bones and body," Elien pronounced, nearly standing up.

"As you wish, but will you stop journeying after this or at least take a break?" Gwainel asked.

"Very well, but my journey might be far from over," Elien said, heading to her room after cleaning up.

Grabbing her bags in hand, she packed with clothing, placed her belt full of arrows and a bow to strap to her hips. Looking at her room one more time before jumping out of the balcony and shooting into the sky, black feathered wings spreading wide as she soared to Mordor.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

"Perhaps you were a bit too grumbling to your sister. Go talk to her and maybe she might let you do the work instead of her. She is getting old in my opinion," Ingra said, pacing around the room, Gwainel watching her the entire time.

"I shall try to drag her out of her room for tea later today, as long as she does not mind my strong scent of blueberry," Gwainel muttered.

"She has probably tasted worse," Ingra argued. Gwainel rolled her eyes and looked at the open balcony, wandering over and smiling at the warmth.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

Elien landed near the fire mountain, having the Ring in hand and climbing up the sloops to the entrance, running into the middle and casting the Ring into the fire, running out and shooting off into the sky and turning invisible until making it to a known forest, resting into the tops of the trees, basking into the warm sun that could do nothing to the color of her skin.

As night rolled around, her body moved to the ground and her feet planted, ready to make it through the forest, one step at a time and her body invisible as she walked.


	9. Greenwood

After days on end of walking and finding that her body was not ready to travel. Elien’s legs felt weak under her and she felt her face hit the ground, her eyes shutting and drifting to sleep, not remembering what happened to her powers or body at that point.

When she awoke again, two elves were staring down at her, worry turning into relief, the world spinning unnaturally around her as she found herself visible.

“Where am I?” Elien groggily asked, looking up at the two elves and realizing she was in a bed.

“Greenwood,” the male elf said with the female elf moving closer to the bed.

“Please try to rest, you look beyond tired,” the female elf said. Elien nodded and fell off to sleep, not questioning anything and being too tired to argue, silently beating herself up for being so tired and lazy, but she had been traveling for days on end with no rest to return to Rivendell.

She could hear them leave and her eyes opened to find all of her gear beside the bed, reaching for a dagger and tucking it under her pillow. Feeling satisfied with her sense of security, she fell off to sleep again.

When she awoke again, a light blonde headed elf was looking at her, his head had a twig covered crown with berries. Elien went into a sitting position and looked at him, wondering why he had come into her room.

“You sure were tired, slept for five days,” the elf said. Her eyes darted to him, who she knew as Thranduil and realized the elves that were there when she woke the first time were Legolas and Tauriel, cousins to one another.

“F-five days! Why did you not wake me up?!” Elien snapped, glaring at the elf. “Thranduil, son of Oropher.”

“You must be old to speak that name. I did not wake you because you needed rest and that is what I gave you,” Thranduil said. Elien remained silent, glaring at the elf.

“I am not old, I am the age I am supposed to be. I am beyond my time in knowledge in the world, Thranduil,” Elien said, heading out of bed, but he grabbed her hand.

“Relax, your wounds are not yet healed. Seems to me you have been in a horrible battle to have the wounds you have. I would have locked you up, if I did not feel you were important to me,” Thranduil said.

“I am not important. I do not deal with any race at the moment,” Elien snapped.

“Maybe you should reconsider,” Thranduil said in a slight begging tone. Elien laid back in bed and looked at him.

“Why?” Elien asked.

“Because . . . you are important,” Thranduil said. Elien wrinkled her nose and felt the elf had somehow in the little time knowing her, had fallen in love with _her_.

“That is a nice thought, but I should get on with my travels,” Elien said, ready to get out of bed before finding him on top of her, pinning her to the bed. Her face burned and she knew her cheeks were turning black in color, but she hid it in her sternness. “Can you get off of me?”

“I do apologize-!”

“Just get off,” Elien said sternly, kicking him off of her, hiding under the sheets.

“You are welcome to stay here, I will not disturb you anymore!” Thranduil shrieked. Elien looked out and relax, but remained emotionless at him.

“Just do not do that again,” Elien snapped before trying to make herself comfortable. _Why am I suddenly so beautiful to men or anyone in that matter?_ she thought and remained awake, staring at the ceiling while Thranduil buried his head in his hands.

“I am still very sorry, I did not mean to do what I did. I just wish for you to stay here for a while. I can bet you do not rest very often,” Thranduil said.

“I do not, but I have business to attend to and should be on my way once I am better,” Elien said, glaring at him.

“You must be a good fighter as well,” Thranduil added.

“I am, but my skills are not for use with others. Not even the other Valar and Valier can handled the strength I hold,” Elien said, opening the closed door with her black wisps of energy. “Please leave my room and do not come back until I am better. I need to rest.”

Thranduil nodded and left the room as she had said. After he shut the door, she buried her head in her pillow and tried to relax. “Why does he love me? I am getting married once . . . Bilbo is born and old enough to be courted and married,” Elien muttered into the soft hay pillow.

“Then tell him you are not interested,” an elf said as she walked in. Elien rolled on her back, staring at the silver haired elf with bright blue eyes. She looked much older than Thranduil, yet she was yet very young, almost like Jhaeanor.

“I am guessing you are interested in Thranduil. You can have him for all I care,” Elien said. “I have a spouse that I love dearly.”

“I am sure you do, but Thranduil is very fond of you,” the elf said. "Even if he is widowed. Plus, I am not interested in him either. He has a son and I shall not mess with those two, not after Calaereth Elerrian died from childbirth."

“What is your name?” Elien asked, ignoring the elf's side notes.

“Mirthiel, I am a midwife for the elves here,” the elf said.

“I did not think elves had elflings very often,” Elien muttered.

“There is an elf that is expecting children at the moment,” Mirthiel said. Elien fell silent, realizing she has not seen a baby elf before.

“I should help with the expecting elf, since I have a family of my own,” Elien said.

“You do? Where are they?” Mirthiel said, crossing her arms at Elien. The valier froze up and found herself pressing her hand to her belly, a tiny, forced smile on her face.

“I am having one myself,” Elien lied. Mirthiel’s bow shot up in confusion.

“You just want to see the baby, I can tell you are lying,” Mirthiel said. Elien nodded and was glad she did not have to explain herself later on, still glaring at the elf. “I will let you rest and maybe you might end up with a child of your own.”

“I do not want children at the moment,” Elien countered.

“Said the bearing woman,” Mirthiel teased as she shut the door, causing a moan to escape Elien’s lips.

“She better not spread anything around! Damn Elves!” Elien muttered, rolling on her back and reaching in her pocket, finding Bilbo’s spare pipe inside. She looked at it for a while, being stressed and lighting the pipe with her flames, dragging a breath and releasing a cloud of smoke, feeling very relaxed over the Old Toby.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

“Raise your stance and attack,” Tauriel said, helping move Elien’s arm up, obsidian daggers in hand.

“It feels too high,” Elien countered, looking again at how the elf brought her daggers to above the middle of her chest. Elien copied and stared at the elf, very unsure.

“Relax! You are much too stressed to be fighting and you will get hurt,” Tauriel said, lowering her weapons. Elien relaxed her stance and looked back at her friend.

Months after arriving, the two of them found themselves training outside, slowly becoming good alleys. Elien felt bad about killing her all those years ago and this seemed to make it up, hopefully keep her as friend and this time not kill her. At least she hoped not to kill her again by accident. She hoped that she would at least die fighting and with hope in her heart.

“Better?” Elien asked, looking sheepishly at Tauriel.

“Perhaps we should take a break,” Tauriel pointed out.

“But we just started,” Elien countered.

“Elien, I am letting you rest! This is stressful for you, I can tell,” Tauriel said gently.

"Maybe because I do not want to attack a good friend," Elien said, glancing at the elf.

They found each other pacing around another and Tauriel stopped before they could collide, Elien stopping right when the elf did, looking behind Tauriel and finding a young elf with another she assumed were the mother and father. The female elf looked large in her girth, her belly sticking out from her tunic and looked close to having the child. Dark red hair that was many shades darker than Tauriel's, dark brown eyes looked at both of them as they walked up to Elien, who tried to remain serious as she stood proudly at her short size. She wore a dark red tunic with brown leggings and almost black boots. The elf beside her was in similar garb, his hair short and dark red.

The female kept a hand on her belly, pulling out a letter for Elien, who took it and looked back at the elf. "What is your name?" Elien asked.

"I am Twatel and this is my husband, Laughel," the female elf replied, placing a gentle hand on her belly.

Elien looked away and opened the letter, finding it was from her sister from her writing.

_Dear Elien,_

_I hope your travels are well, my dear sister. We have not seen you in a long time, ever since Rivendell during our last meeting. Ingra is doing well, still has not allowed for any children. Not yet at least, but I remain hopeful that she is accepting after a few more years. I hope you get as happy of a life as I have had over the years. I thank you for that. Hope the elves are nicer than I think they are. Ingra and I plan to come to Greenwood to see you and your new group of elves._

_Safe travels to you and me, Elien._

_~y' wethe, Gwainel_

Without another thought, Elien folded the letter up and placed it in her pocket. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome. I hope that it was comforting to know you are contacted by a family member," Twatel said.

Elien bit her lip, her large fangs sticking out of her black lips. "I guess you can say that."

Mirthiel came over to Twatel, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder before escorting her back into the kingdom. Elien's ears perked at the sound of rustling of leaves, finding Jhaeanor sitting up in the tree, a look of concentration on his face as he looked at Mirthiel.

Elien turned back around to find Laughel was taking Twatel back the kingdom, leaving Mirthiel to wander.

"Perhaps you should go talk to her," Elien suggested, Jhaeanor glancing from Elien to Mirthiel.

"Do you think it would be wise?" Jhaeanor asked, a sense of worry in his low voice.

"How shall I know if you do not talk to her?" Elien said. Jhaeanor shrugged, jumping down from the tree and wandering over to Mirthiel. Elien found herself leaning against the shade of the tree he was in, a dark shadow looming over her and finding Tauriel crossing her arms at the valier.

"Should we be training?" Tauriel asked bluntly. Elien smiled a bit at that, but it faded when she looked away from the elf, who had never seen her smile before. The elf had a questioning look on her face at that point, nearly laughing about that brief smile. "You smiled!"

Elien ignored her, looking back at the cloud filled sky. "I do not smile."

"You seem happy about something," Tauriel teased.

"I get to see my sister again," Elien said, looking up at the sky.

"Did you know those two were married?" Tauriel asked, glancing at Mirthiel and Jhaeanor's direction.

Elien's body shot up from the sitting position, looking wide eyed at the elf. "What?"

"Mirthiel and Jhaeanor are married," Tauriel repeated, nearly laughing at the look on her face.

Elien's eyes blinked and realized the wedding bands on their fingers, a deep sigh coming from her throat. "Why did I not notice that?" she asked out loud, not expecting an answer.

"They hid the fact they were married to strangers until they feel comfortable again," Tauriel answered her, causing Elien to again sigh in frustration.

"Typical Elves," Elien muttered in detest. Tauriel patted her back as she headed to her quarters. "Perhaps I should introduce her to Kíli." A deep chuckle came from her throat. "Wonder if they will care for one another like last time, I highly doubt it, but I shall see. Erebor I go, to find the dwarven king and his nephews. Shall Smaug never come at all."

With that, Elien headed on her way to the Lonely Mountain with its bright stone and lively world and cities around the cared for land.


	10. Erebor and to Greenwood Again

Dwarves busied about with tasks and happiness filling the air as she walked, trying to remain serious as she entered into the mountain's gate, finding dwarves about, both high and low as they dug deep or walked high and proud.

A familiar voice came into her ears and she walked in the direction of the voice, finding Fána beside Thorin in the throne room, a smile on both of their faces as Thrór and Thráin stood by, Thrór being king at the time.

A raven nearly flew into Elien as she stood before all of them, crossing her arms at the dwarves and noticing a piece of parchment in the bird's leg. She took the scroll and fed it a snack before it flew off into the distance.

Coughing from old age or anything of the sorts, Elien opened the scroll, finding the letter was from Twatel.

_Dear Elien,_

_I would like to inform you that our child - I mean children were born. I had twins and they are still very tiny. Laeghel and Laugho we ended up naming them. Beautiful they are, if you wish to see them. Safe travels and hope to see you on your way here when you are done with other business._

_Take care,_

_~Twatel and Laughel of Greenwood_

Fána was eyeing her, coming over to the Valier as she finished reading the letter, patting the small figure on the back, nearly causing Elien to bat her off the edge. Thorin gripped their shoulders and sat down by the high seat, looking at the two of them as Elien did not meet his eyes.

"As I can tell, you two seem to be very happy with one another," Elien muttered, looking at Thorin and Fána.

"Indeed we are, and I hope that you may with whomever you end up with," Thorin said, holding Fána's hand and Elien stood up.

"As nice and short of a visit this is, I must return to Greenwood and return to Rivendell," Elien said, turning to the main gate and running towards the gate, her wings spreading high and wide as she found her feet not touching the ground and going invisible and shot off to Greenwood, landing by the Woodland Realm and turning visible as she walked inside the kingdom and to the infirmary where Twatel lay with a bundle in her arm and Laughel close by, another bundle in his arms.

A smile threatened to surface from Elien's face, but she remained straight faced as she looked at Twatel. "How are you?"

"Feeling well, and they are doing well, but sleeps much," Twatel said, looking at Elien as she went to the other side away from Laughel.

"Children shall do that at a young age, I shall know, my children slept much for a few months. By the time they were walking and moving around, there was another sibling to sleep all day," Elien explained, looking down at the bundle with a very tiny smile. "What do you plan to name them?"

"The girl Laeghel and the boy Laugho," Twatel said, a nod coming from Elien as she looked down at Laeghel, who had tufts of dark red hair growing from her tiny head. "She is beautiful, take good care of her," Elien muttered, stroking the baby's cheeks.

"I will, do not worry about that," Twatel said. "But I fear I shall be inundated with work on my hands from the twins."

"I shall be here, if you need me to," Elien said, sitting down, watching Laughel nearly fall asleep with his son in his arms.

"Thank you again, but we both need rest from a long day. Can you place my husband in bed with me?" Twatel asked, Elien nodding and going over to Laughel, laying him beside Twatel as she found herself drifting to sleep. The valier covered them up and left the room, shutting the door behind her, heading to her room and flattening out on the sheets.

"By the stars, I wish I was younger," Elien muttered to herself.

"I did make you who you would be at a young age, Elien of the Valier," a man's voice echoed in her thoughts.

"I still feel old, Eru," Elien grouched, sitting up and finding Eru standing in her room, his body glowing white as always.

"You have so many years to go on your life, Elien. Filled with adventure and excitement. Of course, you need to rest at times, but see the world! Marry your husband again, maybe have more children again. Children are always a blessing," Eru lectured, Elien crossing her arms.

"I would like my children back when the time comes," Elien said with a glaring look in her eyes.

"Of course, and I shall gladly give them back to you when the time comes," Eru said, looking down at her.

"You better," Elien grouched and Eru disappeared, the valier laying on her bed again, a hand pressed to her belly. "Maybe another child would not be too bad, but I rather not. Wait for Bilbo to mate with me, if that will ever happen." She nearly chuckled at the thought. _Just maybe._

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

Elien was searching through papers when Legolas come over to her, a now much older Legolas since they had met in Greenwood. "What do you need, Legolas?" Elien asked, not turning her head to see him.

"I would ask such the same as yourself," Legolas replied, receiving a cold glare from her.

"Looking through history papers, what are you doing? I did ask first," Elien said in her monotone voice.

"Seeing where you are, Gwainel wished to speak with you," Legolas answered. Elien moved away from her desk, her eyes zipping through papers and galping to herself. _War will be upon us soon, just do not know when. This is not good . . . anyone that would have been dead from all the attacks are alive, they must be killed, along with more . . . many, many more. I have to warn Middle Earth, but maybe this might not happen. I shall keep a look out for what is yet to come._ Her eyes turned to Legolas, their blue eyes meeting. "Keep a tight guard all around, tell your father this and make sure he does this order or I shall hunt him like a snake hunting mouse."

"I shall send the message immediately," Legolas said, running off as Elien collected her papers, stuffing them in her schachel before running to her room, finding Gwainel smiling with Ingra sitting to Elien's bed.

"What do you need, can you see I am busy?" Elien retorted, packing her bags.

"I hate to inform you, but do you know what year this is?" Gwainel asked, grinning at this point.

"Third Age, twenty-nine ninety-two," Elien said, her stomach dropping inside of her. "Bilbo."

"You are going to the Shire and you are going to see him, court him, marry him and have wonderful children with him," Gwainel said, getting over herself, a deadpan expression written plainly on Elien's face.

"I believe the six we had is plenty enough, if that is enough to satisfy you and the others," Elien retorted, Ingra throwing her sister-in-law her bags and Elien moved around, collecting her clothing, a snicker coming from Gwainel as she held up one of Elien's undergarments, which was very long and could have gone down to Elien's knees.

"Do you think this is a little too big for you?" Gwainel asked giggling.

Elien grabbed the clothing from Gwainel's hands. "That was when I was bearing!"

"Oh, so you keep it just in case you do end up with another child?" Gwainel asked, a smile on her face.

"I keep it because it is big," Elien scowled, placing the clothing in her bag and buckling it up, attaching it to one of her straps.

"Well, have fun with him and write as much as you can," Gwainel said. "Even if hobbits are trying to get him, do not let them because he is yours!"

"I get it, Gwainel. Can I go, please?" Elien almost begged, her eyes gazing up at her sister's, not expecting to be bear hugged and Ingra joining in the hug.

"Take care, my sister," Gwainel muttered, drawing away and smiling, Elien nodding and going to the door, looking at them before shutting the door behind her, checking that all her weapons were on her body and found they were before wandering towards the Shire.


	11. The Meeting of Old Spouses

Walking into the Shire to find Hobbits around, tending to their gardens, playing with their children, buying fruits and vegetables, or simply enjoying a stroll. Some of the hobbits looked at her before thinking nothing of the traveler. She walked up to Bag-End and knocked on the door with her war-ridden knuckles, but hid them in her cloak along with her body.

Bilbo opened the door and looked at her, a questioning look on his face while Elien crossed her arms at him. His skin was paler than usual, but still had the pinkness to him, unlike Elien's grey and blackness. “Can I help you?” Bilbo asked, noticing her blood was black just by noticing her lips and nails were black in tint. Her face was white with a very light grey tint.

“You are Master Baggins?” Elien asked, clearly knowing who he is. “That was a redundant question, of course, you are Bilbo Baggins!”

Bilbo opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. When words did start coming out, they were weak in tone. “I am Bilbo Baggins, . . . who exactly are you?”

“I am Elien of the Valier,” Elien announced. Bilbo froze for a moment and realized who she was and ran over to her, giving her a hug and pecking her on the cheek.

“I thought I lost you,” Bilbo said through the hug.

“I was never lost, you just had to find me,” Elien said, wrapping her arms around his chubby body, patting his stomach.

“I might have gained some weight,” Bilbo said blushing. Elien blushed a bit at him before hugging him tightly.

“We will get you to your correct size, my dear,” Elien said, releasing the hug and went inside Bag-End, looking at the furniture filled halls. Her breath hitched a bit with a portrait of her and Bilbo together. “You remembered me all this time? How is that even possible? I had to rewind time to just save this world.”

“Many believe true love is never forgotten and our memories lived on. Even without you in my life, I made sure the day you would come back, Bag-End would be complete for our children,” Bilbo said, holding Elien’s hand.

“What if I did not come back?” Elien asked, gently squeezing his hand.

“I would search the very world for you, until I found you. I would have never given up on you,” Bilbo said. Elien nodded with tears in her eyes, looking at the halls.

“And I would have searched the stars and every place in between for you,” Elien muttered through her tears. Bilbo hugged her tightly and let her cry as the door shut behind them, using her energy. He pressed his lips to hers and felt her hands on his cheeks.

“I want to ask you, why are so grey in color?” Bilbo asked after the long kiss. Elien looked at her skin before looking up at Bilbo again.

“The corruption from Melkor in the previous World changed my blood through this World to black, along with the rest of my skin. I may not be the same, but I still am your loving wife and always will be. The children might look different because they will share my darkness, but they will still be my own kin. You will just see that I will look different when you see me fully unclothed,” Elien said, trying not to blush as her eyes trailed his body.

“That will not be for a while. Come, sit and talk to me about your wonderful adventures,” Bilbo exclaimed before heading to the dining room. Elien followed close behind and look at Bag-End.

She sat down with Bilbo on the other side of the table. There she told him about what had happened from the time she left Valinor until now.

He stared at her when she finished and kissed her knuckles before standing up and making tea. Elien fell silent and looked at Bilbo before following after him. "You want the children back, do you not?”

“I do, but not want you in pain for the birthing and bearing. How about you bring them back from where they are? Surely you can do that,” Bilbo said, turning to Elien.

“I will try, but let us court for a bit and get to know each other again. We can marry later, but not now Bilbo. Do not get me wrong, I love you so very much, but right now . . . they will not accept me as one of them,” Elien said, walking up to Bilbo and taking his hands.

“I told you, you are already accepted in my heart,” Bilbo said, holding her hands tightly in his. “But I think you should gain some muscle on your body. You are so tiny.”

“I have always been this way, Bilbo. However, I would be stronger with some food,” Elien said and went to the kitchen. Bilbo followed after her and sighed a bit when she went through to see what he had.

After cooking dinner and eating, Elien and Bilbo headed to bed, sharing the same bed together for the first time in many years, having had an empty bed.

Morning came and Elien woke to find Bilbo’s arms around her waist. She smiled a bit and shivers rose up inside of her to notice how cold she was. Bilbo wrapped another blanket around her and snuggled close to him, her head buried into his chest and trying to get warmer.

“Still cold?” Bilbo asked. Elien nodded and wrapped another blanket around her. “Might be a cold.”

“I do not get sick, Bilbo Baggins,” Elien said, still shivering. Bilbo hugged her again before getting her giant cloak and wrapping it around her. She felt warmer after that and Bilbo still cuddled with her to make sure she stays warm.

After a while, Elien was warm enough to get out of bed, heading to the kitchen and making hot tea for herself. Bilbo joined her later and watched her sipping at tea at the table. The tea was fruity and he smiled at the flavor while she looked at him as she sipped at her tea. He smiled at her as she finished her tea and went to make a new pot.

“Where did you learn to make tea?” Bilbo asked.

“A good friend. She is a strange creature indeed. However, she makes excellent tea,” Elien said with a smile on her face.

“I would like to meet her one day,” Bilbo said, but realized she was talking about him and laughed.

“Caught on, I see,” Elien chuckled, half lying about who helped her make such tea, but that would not be in this tale.

Bilbo smiled and looked at his One. “It was Goldberry, was it not?”

“It was Goldberry, helped me with the boiling and such. I just figured to put dried berries into the boiling water instead of leaves,” Elien said smiling. Bilbo nodded before looking out and Elien followed his gaze.

“She sure makes excellent tea,” Bilbo noted. Elien chuckled a bit and hugged.

“She sure does.”

At the time, Bilbo was thirty two and his birthday would be coming up. Then it would be when Elien and Bilbo would be able to court and marry.


	12. Bilbo's Coming of Age

~September 22nd, T.A. 2923~

A deep moan escaped her throat, slowly pulling her male part out of her body, sitting up and realizing that she would have to get ready for the night she would be able to court Bilbo.

Getting dressed in her average garb before throwing her fur cloak on and heading outside of the house, heading to the party tree and finding hobbits dancing around, spotting Bilbo sitting at a table, drinking an ale and most likely waiting for her. Elien walked over to him and sat beside him, watching him drink away as she sat silently, shyly putting an arm around him and he kissed her cheek.

"Did not think you would notice me," Elien muttered to him, earning a kiss. "We can just sneak away and not have to worry about courting and go straight to marriage."

"My family at least wants us to dance for a while, most likely the entire night and then we can claim one another as our own by becoming one," Bilbo muttered, Elien nodding and standing up.

He put his arms around her, leading a bit away from the other dancing hobbits and moving his feet around, finding Elien leading, leaning into him and kissing him softly as they danced.

"I love you," Bilbo muttered, placing a hand to her hips and her belly, kissing it as Elien found her cheeks turn grey.

"I love you as well," Elien muttered, placing her chin on his shoulder, finding the world melt away and leading them to the timeless halls where they could be in peace.

After a while, they both snapped out of the dream and found themselves still dancing away, their lips close to the other's ear, Elien nearly nipping at Bilbo's pointed ears while Bilbo kissed her ear lob.

"Perhaps we should wait for the others to leave," Bilbo muttered, Elien looking around and finding the tables empty and none to be seen, Elien's midnight blue eyes glaring at Bilbo, who was grinning. "I love you."

Elien shook her head and moved towards Bag-End, Bilbo beside her and grabbing her hand tightly.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

The door shut to Bag-End, their eyes turning to one another and a very rare smile forming on Elien's lips and a bright smile on Bilbo's.

"I believe I have an idea what you are thinking," Bilbo said, Elien crossing her arms at him.

"And what shall that be?" Elien asked, Bilbo crossing his arms at her.

"You know exactly what I am talking about," Bilbo said, his smile growing and he pulled Elien into a kiss, their hands touching each other's cheeks.

"I see now. Come before young hobbits start peeping in," Elien said, walking through the home to their room.

"Will you be bottom or shall I? To be honest, I always liked it when you topped," Bilbo said honestly.

"I shall top then, gives us both a chance to look at one another," Elien said, shutting the door behind Bilbo and locking it. Bilbo smiled and laid down in bed, Elien joining him and gently laying on top of him, kissing him on the lips over and over again.

" _Amrâlimê,_ " Bilbo muttered, kissing her back and removing her tunic, still kissing her as slowly as she was kissing him.

 _"Amrâlimê,_ " Elien muttered back, unbuttoning Bilbo's tunic, taking it off his body. Bilbo's hands traced down Elien's chest, kissing her gently and working her tunic off. Bilbo kissed her neck, removing her trousers as Elien kissed Bilbo's neck, removing Bilbo's trousers. "Oh Bilbo," Elien moaned, their parts touching. "Remember, I get top."

"I know that very well, my dear," Bilbo said smiling. Elien found herself smiling for the first time in years, removing his undergarments as Bilbo did the same, their breaths slowed as they looked at one another. "You really are beautiful and I do not care if you are grey and black, you will be my wife very soon."

"Let us not talk about this right now," Elien said, rolling her hips back and forth against Bilbo's, causing them both to moan. "Do you want me to go inside of you?"

"That is your choice, but this is our courtship day, so you may pick," Bilbo said. "Just do not hurt me."

"I will not, trust me," Elien promised and grabbed the oil, rubbing it on her hands before sticking it inside of Bilbo, opening him up enough for Elien to be able to enter into him. She oiled herself and pushed into Bilbo, finding their parts almost similar length and size, along with thickness, except Elien's was a bit longer. "I guess we do fit in one another. Am I hurting you?"

"Not at all, but now I understand why you are so anxious for me to start moving after I go inside of you," Bilbo said, Elien granting his wish and starting to move slowly inside of Bilbo, moans escaping their lips. After a while, Elien found herself getting tired from all of this moving and released herself out of Bilbo, kissing him gently. "I love you," he muttered, pecking her cheek and moving his heads around her neck.

"I love you as well," Elien muttered, kissing him and snuggling up to him, his hands running down her back. They found themselves drifting to sleep, their bodies close as they fell asleep. Bilbo found when he woke the next morning to find Elien still fast asleep and cold, worrying Bilbo about not being able to hold his One in his arms as they drifted asleep. Brushing back her hair, Elien jolted awake and looked at a worried Bilbo.

"What happened to you?" Bilbo asked.

"During the night, I leave my physical body so I can recharge," Elien explained, sitting up tiredly. "Wanted to get a few hours of sleep, but this will do."

"Go to sleep then," Bilbo said, Elien snuggling up to him, kissing him on the cheek and cupping his backside as she drifted to sleep again, letting her entity drift away from her body and join the stars.

~Dwarvish Translations~

Amrâlimê = My love


	13. Elien Anututh Oaken Valikor and Bilbo Baggins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating any of my other stories, been very busy with school, but I will binge write during vacation and end up getting more chapters for all of you when I return.

"I am just saying, Elien. Perhaps it is time to settle down again," Bilbo protested after Elien had woken up a nap, Elien's eyes gazing into his.

"Do you think it is too early?" Elien asked. "And even if we do, we cannot explain that we just _had_ six children."

"We can say we adopted," Bilbo tried, Elien looking at him unsure.

"They look too much like us, so they will be bound to find out and what will I say about where we got them? My home? They will not believe me even if I told them," Elien grouched, sitting down on her chair.

"I do not care what they think about us! I love you and I know you do as well," Bilbo countered, looking at her as he sat beside her.

"Well, we can marry and then I shall bring my other six children back from long ago. Strange as it may sound, I miss their soft feet against the ground while I cook. However, I am not bearing them again," Elien said, trying not to smile as Bilbo rubbed his nose against hers.

"Fair enough, then I shall marry you soon and we can have the children again. I must admit, I miss them as well," Bilbo muttered, pecking her cheek.

"Any good father would say that," Elien said, "it has been very lonely over the last thousands and thousands of years without someone to follow me or grab onto my body when they got tired."

"Or have someone to ride on your back," Bilbo joked. Elien shook her head and hugged him, both of them remaining silent for a while until soft breathing came from Bilbo, Elien watching him sleep.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

~December 11th, T.A. 2932~

Morning rose, Elien and Bilbo snuggling up to one another and giving each other light kisses until falling asleep as times, waking back up again to continue the kissing.

"Bilbo," Elien kept muttering, trying to get him and herself to wake up. "Today is our wedding day and we are barely ready."

"I do not want children right now, Elien. If you are bearing, I am sorry," Bilbo mumbled.

"I am not bearing, Bilbo. We are getting married," Elien explained, watching Bilbo jolt awake.

"I guess I forgot," Bilbo joked, Elien crossing her arms and raising a brow. He hopped out of bed, grabbing her hand and taking her over to the closet and shoving her inside, shutting the door.

"Bilbo, what are you doing?" Elien said, looking to the closed door.

"Get dressed, and do not come out until you do so," Bilbo said, pressing his weight to the door, even though he knew she could easily open the door.

Elien sighed and moved to grab her black tunic and trousers, slipping it on her body and grabbing her boots and long cloak. After adjusting her clothing onto her body, she slipped out of the closet, looking alive and strong as she looked at Bilbo with a very rare smile, but seemingly uncommon around Bilbo. "Better?" Elien asked, looking at her soon-to-be husband.

"Yes, yes. Elien, you look very lovely," Bilbo said smiling and pecking her cheek.

"And you look as dashing as ever," Elien said, moving away from him and adjusting her trousers again.

"Has the famous Valier's trousers become too big for her body?" Bilbo asked teasingly.

"No, I just need a belt," Elien grouched, searching through the drawers, Bilbo holding the waistline for her as she searched.

"Are you sure these are not the trousers you wore when you were bearing?" Bilbo asked, Elien looking at the difference in hip length and frowned.

"I could not have possibly been that big around!" Elien exclaimed, finding a belt and found her trousers to her ankles, her large toed feet showing from beyond the trousers.

"I think you were, keep them in case we end up with more children," Bilbo said, Elien moving out of the pair and picking them up, putting them in the closet before pulling out a smaller pair.

"Much better," Elien said, Bilbo rolling his eyes.

"I swear, you complain so much," Bilbo said, nearing her and wrapping his arms around her. "You look beautiful and you do not need to worry about your waistline this time around."

"I am getting old, Bilbo," Elien said, lightly slapping his chubby cheeks. "But thank you, nonetheless. You look beautiful and I hope I am worthy of you after all this time."

I think you are beyond worthy of my love," Bilbo said, kissing her cheek and moving her along. "You look beautiful and do not worry about anything. Your feet are so hobbit like, I would not be surprised if they thought you were one."

"I just need to grow more hair in that area," Elien joked, looking at him and wiggled her feet around before heading outside with her hand in his, forgetting her shoes and letting herself be barefoot.

Flowers grew around the path they took to get to the party tree, Elien grabbing a bunch and weaving a lot into Bilbo's curls as they walked.

When they got to the spot, Bilbo was finishing up braiding a bunch into Elien's hair, holding her hand after completing the braid, facing one another.

"Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, my only hope is that I shall cherish you until our dying days and shall they not come for a long time and shall we hope to bring happiness and fertility among the two of us," Elien said. "I shall protect you for all these years you are with me."

"I shall protect you, to hold you tight and never let you go, to forever be my love, even after death. Even if you are to live on without me, I only hope you remember me through the years ever after," Bilbo said, kissing her lightly and Elien joining into the kiss, moving her hands down his waist, but looked at him and hugged him, grabbing him and picking him up in her arms, heading back to Bag-End with her husband in arm.


	14. The Rebirth of Elien's Children and Gwenivere

"Why were you named Anututh?" Bilbo asked Elien, her eyes looking tiredly up from her cup of berry tea.

"The family of Twatel and Laughel decided they should at least give me some reward for being for the elves, so they named me Anututh and I took the name as a middle name, not like I do not have plenty of names already," Elien explained huffing.

"Elien Anututh Oaken Valikor Baggins . . . I guess I can say you have a mouth full for a name, but it is beautiful," Bilbo said, sipping at his own cup.

"Beautiful for a Queen . . . that will be what I end up being after my kin can get off the throne, but I never wanted to be a part of royalty," Elien huffed, looked at her hands. "Perhaps it is time we bring the six back."

"I would like that very much, I shall be in the study," Bilbo said, grabbing his cup and leaving Elien to sit at the table.

Sinking back into the chair, she shut her eyes and let her vessel of a body plop on the ground and her eyes looking up, seeing Eru standing before her entity. "What do you need, my dear?" Eru asked in his composed voice as always.

"May I have my six children back? Valia, Ineort, Aithiel, Lurnin, Luna, and Virion?" Elien asked, standing tall.

"You may, but be cautious about the dangerous road ahead," Eru warned and sent Elien back to Bilbo again, finding more arms around her than she remembered, finding her children hugging her tightly.

Bilbo was trying to scoop them all in his arms and carried them around, but their weight grew heavy and Elien helped out, grabbing nearly all of them, but Virion kept his hold on his father. Lurnin and Luna hopping into his arms and Elien held the older children, heading to a couch and sitting down, Valia nuzzling herself into Elien's flat chest. "I miss you six so much," Elien muttered, Bilbo sitting beside her and letting the six of them nuzzle together in a tight bond, Bilbo leaning on Elien as he drifted to sleep, finding herself having to take care of her husband and the children.

Picking up ask the children at once, she laid them in their new beds and tucked them in for the night, kissing their foreheads and going to retrieve Bilbo, only to find him looking through her book and what she had written, along with the full dictionary of the Valainurian race. He looked at her with a sheepish look and back at the books. "Why are you calling it Valainurian? Are you not a Valier?" Bilbo asked, Elien nearing him, seeing the cover of the books and into his eyes.

"Valainurian is similar to calling us Valier, I just call myself that," Elien explained, bringing him into her and kissing him tightly, heading him to bed and laying him down, crawling over him and kissing him again and again.

"I would like to go to sleep," Bilbo teased, hugging her and rolling her under him and rolling off and smiling at her as she kissed him and went flat, laying her belly against the bed.

~September 22nd, T.A. 2943~

Waking up to find a tiny beating echoing from her stomach to the rest of her body startled her a bit and worse that Bilbo’s hand was pressed to her belly. She moved his hand to her heart and relaxed a bit, but was still on edge. Having gotten sick of waiting for another child, she impregnated herself the night before and the child was very much alive and growing. 

Her world wavered from the drinks from the night before and headed to the washroom, but stopped before making it off her bed, deciding it would be best to have Bilbo know. However, she felt it was time to have much needed time with her husband. Much needed alone time.

A gentle kiss was pressed to Bilbo’s lips and his eyes fluttered open. Elien smiled at him and snuggled close to him, putting her leg on his hip.

“How did you like your birthday yesterday?” Elien asked.

“It was beautiful, thanks to you,” Bilbo said. 

“I am glad your birthday went well,” Elien said with a smile on her face. Bilbo rolled on top of her and straddled her hips, hovering slightly above and rocking back and forth. Elien grew worried about the baby, but it was still very small. 

“May I make love to you?” Bilbo asked. 

“You are my husband, you do not have to ask,” Elien said, realizing she was already naked, but Bilbo still had his bed clothing on. 

“I want to be polite, my dear. I fear I am a little overdressed for this,” Bilbo said with a smirk on his face. Elien took the privilege of discarding his clothing on the ground before letting him kiss her, heading down to her neck and traveling downwards until reaching in between her legs, having taken careful time to kiss around her flat nipples and belly button. 

He looked to her as she spread her lips apart and he started kissing the area around before starting to lick the soft skin to the inside of her. Letting a moan escape her lips and not begging for him to do more, simply smiling at him to keep up the pleasuring. 

“You can go inside me when you feel you are ready,” Elien moaned. 

“As you wish,” Bilbo said as he stopped licking her, opening her outstretched entrance. He pressed himself into her and started moving his hips against hers. After a long time of Bilbo moving in and out of her, he released inside of her and smiled at her. 

“Thank you,” Elien muttered.

“No, thank you,” Bilbo muttered, bringing her into a kiss. She returned the kiss and pressed him onto the bed, pressing herself to him and feeling the warmth of his body. 

Eventually, Elien was on her back, a hand pressed to her belly, feeling the soft beating of its heart. Bilbo looked over at her and smiled, interlacing his hands in hers, listening to the beating and looking her before going back to her belly. 

“It is precious, the heart beat. He or she has a strong mother and should be proud of that,” Bilbo muttered. Elien blushed a bit and let him press his ear to her belly.

“Bilbo?”

“Yes, my dear?”

“I believe it is morning and we should take care of the children,” Elien said. Bilbo got up, getting dressed while Elien watched him, remaining in bed.

“Get up too, just because your bearing does not mean you get to sleep all day,” Bilbo said, heading to the bed and dragging Elien out, watching her get dressed into a black, baggy tunic and her trousers that will stop fitting her once she gets bigger. 

Valia ran into the room and buried her face into Elien’s chest, followed by Virion and all of her children huddling around Elien’s stomach. 

“Come all of you, want a good meal?” Elien asked and they all ran to the kitchen. Bilbo smiled and followed Elien into the kitchen, where they started making tea and breakfast. Elien worked on the eggs while Valia helped with ham. Lurnin and Luna watched the pastries in the oven with Virion being the youngest at the moment, was watching all of them at work. 

Bilbo finished the tea and rose up Elien’s tunic, feeling her stomach was already hardening and found dragon scale like structures protecting the child. 

“I should write to my people,” Elien said. Bilbo nodded and pecked her on the cheek before heading to their study and sitting down, pulling out parchment with quill and ink well. 

For a long time, she stared at the parchment, trying to figure out what to say. When she did find the words, she wrote and found herself done with the letter.

_ Dear, my kin, _

_ It has been a long time since I have last seen you and you have seen me. My hopes are is that Gwainel is safe. I have recently gotten married and expecting a child. My children from the previous world are with me as well. I hope you are not mad and find some peace in the news that I have a life again with the person I love. _

_ Be well, _

_ Elien. _

She cleaned the ink well and sighed, watching the ink dry when Bilbo came in with Frodo. Elien managed a smile at both of them before rising from her seat and heading to the kitchen.  Frodo wrapped an arm around his mother’s waist with Bilbo doing the same, easing the valier into a chair and handing her tea. Valia set a plate of food at every spot and they all gathered around the table, Bilbo and Frodo sitting on either side of Elien.

They dug into the food with smiles on their faces and Elien realized how a lonely life she had without a family of her own. She smiled at her children before slowly eating away at her breakfast (only eating the pastries and eggs, but not the meat). After they were done, Elien started on the dishes with the help of Ineort and Aithiel while the others trained outside. 

When the dishes were completed and put away, Elien went into the study to write more in her book, flipping through the pages of her previous days. Tears welled in her eyes and she tried to calm herself as she found Bilbo’s writing in the second to last and last chapter. Her legs shook where she was sitting and found herself trying to calm down, tears welling in her eyes at how stupid she thought she was. 

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

Six months in and her skin turned a greyish tone, and her body started to heat up from the little one. She would find all of her children laying on her, absorbing her warmth in the cold winter. Bilbo brought her tea and she slowly sat up, accepting the tea from her husband and sipping at it.

"Thank you, and I am sorry. I will try to keep the house warm," Elien muttered, Bilbo placing a hand on her belly and Virion used his energy and this house along with most of the Shire became very warm. 

"Do not worry about anything, my dear. Just rest and comfort our little one," Bilbo said, kissing Elien's cheeks. 

Rapid knocking echoed off their door, causing a moan to escape the bearing valier's lips, rising from her seat and heading to the door. "If it is Lobelia, I shall ring your neck!" Elien scowled, opening the door and finding Ingra and Gwainel staring at her, a smile growing on Gwainel's face and she hugged her swollen sister.

"I never thought in all of my days to see you have such a lovely stomach!" Gwainel exclaimed.

"I am only six months along, calm down," Elien muttered against the tightness of the hug. Gwainel released her and went inside, scooping up a bunch of children at a time and going inside. Ingra waked up to Elien next, shutting the door and turning back to the valier. "You look a bit small for a six month old," Ingra said, a bit of worry in her eyes.

"Most Valier take from a year to longer for our inbirth period; I hope Gwainel told you that," Elien said, glancing at her sister and Bilbo talking. 

"She has told me a bit about it, but not as much as I would have hoped for," Ingra grouched. "Do not get me wrong, I love her more than anything, but she sure loves to keep secrets."

"That is the Valikor way, unfortunately," Elien said, wrapping an arm around Ingra's shoulders. "We shall confront her together, but you do understand . . . or perhaps know Gwainel cannot bear, but now she has you and that is better than being without anyone."

"Oh, I know," Ingra grumbled.

Elien smiled at her before sitting down on the couch with Ingra, tired and letting her eyes shut tightly and tiredly.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

As Yule passed and a new year sparked the beginning of a horrible reality. Elien still had not delivered her seventh child into the World, but she was large in her girth and breast area (not that she had a breast area to begin with). She often found herself in bed, tea set on her table with a few children to keep guard on her. 

Bilbo was busy in the market, getting ingredients ready for a week's worth of meals when Elien’s contractions hit and Luna ran through the market to find her father done and heading back home.

“Luna, what is the matter?” Bilbo asked as Luna tugged on his free hand. 

“Mother is in labor and Mirthiel is helping her as much as she can. Valia and Aithiel are helping along with Ineort and Lurnin,” Luna urged.

“They are helping with the birth. I should get back before it is born,” Bilbo said and they both ran to the smial again. Luna opened the door and let Bilbo in before shutting the door, loud moaning coming from Elien’s throat. 

Bilbo ran into the room to find Elien’s body covered in sweat with Mirthiel at Elien’s opening and Virion heating up the water with his energies while Lurnin kept the ice water cold. 

“How much longer?” Bilbo asked. 

“Her birthing is very fast, the baby should be born very soon. It just started a few minutes ago,” Mirthiel said as Elien moaned loudly. 

“Must not be very painful either,” Bilbo muttered and went over to her, grabbing her hand and realizing she was not in very much pain by how much force she was holding his hand. Tears welled in her eyes as she pushed and a wail escaped the air. Her eyes looked up and she smiled at the black tinted baby, who was waving her tiny fist around and they could tell her skin was turning white by the second. 

Bilbo stared at the child, realizing what Elien had said when her children would be different. He stared at Mirthiel as she washed, dried, and wrapped the baby in a towel before handing it to Elien.

“It is a healthy little girl. Take good care of her, she is precious,” Mirthiel said.

“What are we naming her?” Bilbo asked after silence filled the room as they all stared at the newborn. 

“I have no idea,” Elien muttered, letting her child grab onto her finger.

“How about Gwenivere?” Bilbo asked. 

“It is beautiful,” Elien muttered before looking back at Gwenivere.

“Are you wanting more children?” Bilbo asked. Elien turned to his with shock on her face before it hardened.

“I just had a child, Bilbo. It will be a while before I decide to have another baby,” Elien said.

“You are having another one, are you not?” Bilbo asked. Elien fell silent and nodded. Bilbo wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. “You are the best gift I could ever ask for.”

“So are you. I could live on my own, but I would feel lost without you,” Elien said. Bilbo held her hand before she handed Gwenivere to him and he cradled the bundle in his arms. 

“Sleep well, my sweet, fair child,” Bilbo muttered before falling asleep in the chair by the bed.


	15. Gaeleath

A tiny weight was placed in Elien’s arms and she woke to find Gwenivere fast asleep, her black lips sucking on Elien’s pinky finger with her tiny hands around Elien’s tumb.

“Good morning, my little one,” Elien cooed and kissed the baby on her forehead. Gwenivere’s face lit up tiredly and she let go of Elien’s hand as she fell asleep. Elien found her hand stroking her head, which was covered with almost black colored hair.

Gwenivere’s eyes slowly opened to find them a dark grey color. Elien’s eyes lit up and she found tears in her eyes while stroking Gwenivere’s cheeks as the baby’s eyes shut again, falling to sleep again.

Bilbo woke up and smiled down at Gwenivere, stroking her cheeks and her hand waving at him before latching onto his finger.

“I just realized Yavanna did not help birth her,” Elien muttered. Bilbo looked at Mirthiel and relaxed a bit when he saw the gloves Yavanna usually wore when she had delivered Elien’s other children. She sighed and focused on Gwenivere, who was asleep in her arms after Bilbo placed her in Elien's arms.

“Yavanna delivered your child without being here and that would be enough for her,” Mirthiel said. “She is right here.” Yavanna walked in and smiled at her older sister.

Elien found herself slowly fall asleep, holding Gwenivere in her arms, but snapped awake when she felt Bilbo take Gwenivere from her arms, smiling at his wife before kissing Gwenivere a few times. The child giggled while waving her fist at Bilbo, Elien shaking her head as she watched them.

After a while, Yavanna entered into the room to check on both Elien and Gwenivere, who were both very tired at this point, the child nearly kicking Bilbo as she squirmed away from Yavanna's touch.

Elien turned to Yavanna and found her placing Gwenivere in Elien's arms as she lightly hummed to her while Yavanna checked on the newborn. Gwainel poked her head in and smiled at the newborn in Elien's arms, Ingra following her and sat down, rubbing Gwenivere's cheeks. Gwenivere shook her tiny fist at them, yawning from a tired first day and ended up falling asleep in Ingra's arms.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

A cry rang into the air as Elien was busy making breakfast, being the first day out of bed after giving birth. She sighed and let Bilbo finish as she headed to the nursery, expecting Gwenivere to be fast asleep, but instead with crying. Elien picked up the newborn and she immediately pulled down Elien's tunic to find one of her breast and sucked contently on the milk. Bilbo wandered in seconds later and smiled a bit.

"Be glad you do not have breast that bear milk, or she would be feeding on you instead of me," Elien scoffled and Bilbo chuckled, kissing her before kissing the top of Gwenivere's head.

"How is the baby?" Bilbo asked, looking down at Elien swelling belly, which was big from having Gwenivere, and she was slowly filling in again.

"It is doing well, better than I had hoped for my eighth child," Elien said, nearing Bilbo and leaning into him. "After this, no more children."

"Consider it done," Bilbo said smiling.

"Thank you, Bilbo," Elien said, moving away from him and sitting down, watching Gwenivere feed, Bilbo sitting beside his wife.

"I am honestly surprised that she looks nothing like either of us, except for your greyish skin and black lips, along with her blood color," Bilbo said. Elien nodded towards him, looking down at Gwenivere with bags under her eyes. "After you are done feeding her, put her for a nap and you nap as well, I will take care of the others for the rest of the day."

"I cannot let you handle six children by yourself," Elien muttered, looking up at Bilbo.

"I am not asking for your permission, you are resting for a few hours," Bilbo ordered, causing Elien to playfully slouch as Gwenivere let go of Elien's breast. Elien stood up and burped her before placing her in the nursery and turning to Bilbo.

" _Amrâlimê,_ " Elien muttered, kissing his cheek.

" _Amrâlimê,_ " Bilbo muttered back, returning the kiss to her cheek.

" _Firtheno?_ " Elien asked, looking Bilbo, glancing at the bed, his eyes following her gaze.

" _O' firthen, . . . xurth inth nerxuth,_ "Bilbo said, looking at a sleeping Gwenivere. Bilbo nodded to her and took Elien's hand, sneaking away from Gwainel and Ingra as they cooked breakfast for the children.

"Bilbo, wait until later," Elien muttered, letting go of his hand as he turned around and looked at her. "Let us wait on mating for a bit longer, I am still very sore and would like to move around before we mate again."

"I could not have said it better myself," Bilbo said, hugging her tightly and joining Gwainel in the kitchen as she nearly burned their breakfast.

"Look Elien, I can cook too!" Gwainel said smiling. Elien took the pot off the fire, shaking her head.

"Nearly burned it as well," Elien muttered, stirring it at the table and dishing the apple oatmeal out to the others before to herself.

"Thank you, mother," Virion said, digging into his meal. Elien sat down beside Bilbo, watching Gwainel and Ingra sit down beside Elien and start eating, nibbling at her food herself and looking up at a worried Bilbo, but patted his back, not ready to tell what happened on her journey as a floating entity.

After finishing her plate, she waited for the others to be finished and cleaned off the table, cleaning the dishes and putting them away with the children's help. After all was done, she wandered to her room and wrote another few chapters in her book, seeing the pages dry before adding more.

Not realizing it was late when Bilbo wandered into the room, placing a hand on her shoulder and nearly making her smug letters with other letters, a scowl on her lips, but it faded and she shut the book, looking back at the words and being hugged by her husband.

"It is okay, my dear," Bilbo cooed, stroking her back as she shuttered in attempt to calm down from the growing emotions of all those years alone, which felt like those thousand of years being chained.

Bilbo handed Gwenivere to Elien and then put them both to bed, Bilbo joining them and tiredly laid his head on Elien's shoulder, feet brushing against one another, Bilbo's eyes looking down at the nearly black colored hair and big feet, that was a greyish tint. Looking back up at Elien with her cheeks grey. "Looks like you have hobbit feet," Bilbo teased and Elien sourly placed Gwenivere in Bilbo's arms and walked back to her writing table, Bilbo not quite sure what had happened with his once happy wife. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you did not," Elien tersely replied, writing more and finishing another few pages and shutting the book after letting the ink dry, seeing the sun nearly shining in the window.

Realizing then she had pushed her husband away, she shyly neared the bed, but grew too upset to even crawl into bed with him again, heading to the kitchen and sobbing as she cooked, burning her hands as she touched the hot pan after the sweet rolls were finished and apple turnovers. She set the pan on the table and let tears pour from her eyes as she fell to the ground in anger and just being upset with herself for what seemed like no reason.

Bilbo was up early and smelled the scent of breakfast, finding his wife sobbing and curled tightly on herself, black flames crawling up her body and speaking her own tongue, that he only knew so much from what she taught him. He cradled Gwenivere in his arms and wanted to comfort her, and ended up doing so, holding her tightly as she sobbed, hearing what he thought was that she did not deserve him and that she did horrible deeds that could not be erased.

"No, no, no, that is untrue and you know that," Bilbo said comforting and cradled her like a child, pecking her cheek as she sobbed into his chest and wailed, pounding her hands and Bilbo grabbing them and noticing the burn wounds never seemed to interact with her. Blinking tears of his own, he reached into her pocket and pulled out the silver ring with black designs swirling around the band. Elien saw the ring and then the two rings on Bilbo's fingers. She looked at her own hand and started to relax, hugging him tightly and knowing she was loved.

"I apologize, I thought you did not love me," Elien muttered, Bilbo kissing her on the lips and she joined in, rubbing Gwenivere's cheek and hugging him, drawing away and standing up.

"You are loved by me, Elien. I believe you need to rest and take care of yourself and the child," Bilbo suggested, Elien not looking sure, but nodded. Elien walked to a chair, sitting down and receiving Gwenivere while Bilbo finished cooking.

"I promise you can read me book when I am finished with it," Elien promised, Bilbo's face lighting up with a smile and he nodded.

"I would like to read it one day, when it is finished," Bilbo said.

"If you do get to read it, the book shall be long and it may take you years to finish it," Elien teased and smiled, but still felt empty because of what had happened long ago and soon Bilbo would know.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

Months later and Elien grew in size again, finding Bilbo stroking her belly every night until it came time for birth, which Elien remembered little from and let the pain wash over her until passing out, not without seeing the child showed before her, a smile coming over before dropping to a calm sleep.

The date that Elien's final child would be born was January 15th of the year 2945 of the Third Age and it happened to be that morning.

“You are finally awake, I thought you were going to miss your own baby’s birth!” Yavanna exclaimed and Elien saw flowers all over the room. She sat up and received her child from Yavanna and cradled him.

“What is with all of the flowers?” Elien asked, looking at the flowers and noticing they were all blue.

“You have had eight children and that is a blessing. Four little girls and four little boys. I think it would be best if you stop because that sounds like a nice number,” Yavanna said with a smile. Elien could not help but smile back and remained silent.

“I have to think of one more name,” Elien muttered after staring around the room and at her new addition.

“Make sure it is something you want,” Yavanna said. Elien looked down at her son and smiled.

“Gaeleath, it is a warrior name,” Elien finally decided. Yavanna smiled and left the room for a moment before throwing baby clothes at her.

“Put him into one of those,” Yavanna said. Elien glared at her, realizing she has not been able to look at Gaeleath in full depth. His hair was completely black and his eyes were the same grey as Gwenivere’s. His skin was a light grey tint, but was getting a bit lighter.

She slipped Gaeleath into blue baby clothes and held the child in her arms, looking up to find Bilbo was looking straight at her and was drawing. “Just stay right there, I am almost done with the both of you,” Bilbo said, and put the quill above the paper, showing her the picture of her holding Gaeleath. She hugged him tightly and took the drawing while Bilbo took Gaeleath for the first time.

Bilbo cradled his son in her arms, moving around the room to comfort the baby as he fell to sleep. Elien watched both of them with a smile on her face, wanting to join in the dance, but looking at Mirthiel and Yavanna proved she should stay far away from the ground until she was better.

Yavanna noticed the longing in Elien’s eyes and opened the door to find the other Valar and Valier were standing outside of the door. Tears watered in Elien’s eyes as they all came into the room, hugging their sister and cooing over Gaeleath and Gwenivere.

Varda stayed beside Elien as she watched Ulmo tickle Gwenivere with Aulë smiling at Gaeleath. Yavanna was trying to get Ulmo off of Gwenivere so she could braid the one year old's hair.

Lórien was watching them with a smile on his face, Estë sitting beside him asleep. Mandos and Vairë were playing with the older children, Vána helping Aithiel with her powers.

Ulmo was helping Ineort with his powers. Varda ended up going outside to help Luna with her powers. Elien watched them from under the tree, Bilbo holding her in his lap.

“I never thought having a baby would end in all of your kin to visit us,” Bilbo said as Virion was being helped by Oromë, who was trying not to get burned by Virion’s flames. Manwë and Ulmo was helping Lurnin control his ice powers along with wind.

“No, I did not, but the children are ready to train,” Elien said. Gwenivere crawled over to them and looked down at Gaeleath, who looked back at her for a moment before falling asleep.

Gwainel and ingra stood away from the others, glancing at the world around them from the comforts of the shade of a tree. Silence filled the air until Ingra spoke, grabbing Gwainel's hand. "I think it is time we have children of our own," Ingra said, finding Gwainel glancing at her.

"You are deciding this now?" Gwainel asked, glancing at Elien and Bilbo running after the children. "After all of this time and you are deciding now to want to bear?"

"That is exactly what I am saying, Gwainel," Ingra said after a long silence.

"When do you want to have any?" Gwainel asked, biting his dark grey lips.

"Soon, but not right away. I will would like to make sure I really want children. Fána was enough trouble as a child, and now she bears her own children," Ingra said, Gwainel's eyes going wide with shock.

"Thorin has finally decided on children after all of this time?" Gwainel chuckled, shaking her head. "By the stars I never thought the day would come."

"Neither did I, but that is a good sign for the line of Durin," Ingra said.

"Whatever happened to that elf that fell in love with the prince of Erebor?" Gwainel asked.

"She was slain during an orc attack, killed the prince along with her. Thranduil is all that is left of Mirkwood royal family," Ingra said sadly. "The prince was not wed and he has no heirs, so it goes down to a lesser family."

"Who shall that be?" Gwainel asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Laeghel of Mirkwood," Ingra said, their eyes looking at one another before Ingra continued. "She plans to marry Kíli of Erebor after Tauriel was slain. It is rough for both families, but it insures that they both have heirs."

"Is Thorin happy about this?" Gwainel asked, hoping the answer was better than it has been.

"They are planning to make a mutual agreement so this can happen. The East is not doing well and it troubles that the malice will spread to the West," Ingra said, glancing at Gwainel, who laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I am here to protect you, my One. Until our dying days, I shall protect you," Gwainel muttered, pecking her cheek.

"My fine gem, I shall protect you as well," Ingra muttered, kissing her lips.

~Khuzdúl Translations~

Amrâlimê - My love

~Valinorian Translations~

Firtheno - Shall we

O' firthen, xurth inth nerxuth, - We shall, but not here

 


	16. The Fall of the East

~January 14th, T.A 2994~

The smell of cooked food erupted in Gwenivere's nose, causing her to wake out of bed, racing to the kitchen as she placed one of Elien's old waist coats around her shoulders, smiling big. "Mother, is Tíliel coming over today?" Gwenivere asked excitedly.

"Yes she is, along with Laeghel and Kíli," Elien said as she cooked.

"When are they coming?" Gwenivere asked, holding on Elien's leg as she sat on the ground.

"Very soon," Elien assured her and kept cooking.

Tíliel happened to be Laeghel and Kíli's little girl and only child after complications occurred when they tried for more.

The bell rang, her eyes turning to door and moving over to wooden door, opening it to find Laeghel smiling with her daughter by her side. "Elien, it is good to see you," the elf said.

"It is good to see you as well," Elien said, opening the door wide to let the elves in.

Gwenivere stepped forward and hugged Tíliel tightly before heading outside with the elf, Gaeleath following them with a bright smile.

Laeghel walked into the smial and shut the door, Elien heading to the kitchen and brought tea as the elf found her place on the couch. "I must speak to you about your sister-in-law," Laeghel said.

Elien sat down beside her, looking a bit worried. "What has happened?"

"Orcs are advancing on the mountain," Laeghel said.

"I shall travel to the mountain, but where do you plan to go from this?" Elien asked with a sadness in her voice, having an idea what she might be doing.

"To Valinor, where I can be safe for a long time," Laeghel said, "Along with my brother and parent's."

"I may join you when it is over. Are Mirthiel and Jhaeanor leaving as well?" Elien asked.

"They left already, did not want to deal with the desolation that has occurred," Laeghel answers.

"That does little to appease me," Elien muttered under her breath.

"There is little I can do of the matter, you may leave with your family, if you so chose," Laeghel said.

"I will search for an answer to this matter. Have a safe journey and it is hard to say farewell to a good friend. My guess is that Tíliel will be joining you, but what happened to Kíli?" Elien asked, noticing the lack of the dwarf.

"Slain, along with much of the dwarves. I did not stay to see who else died, but Fána was still well, but her children and husband fell in the attacks. They plan to strike again . . . wish I had gone against the King's orders to force us to retreat. We still had enough fighters and bowmen to send the orcs away from the Mountain," Laeghel explained, holding her head into her hands.

"That bastard," Elien muttered under her breath. Laeghel eyed her for a moment before swallowing hard.

"It was nice knowing you, and shall we meet soon, with all of your children together and your happy family," Laeghel said, standing up.

"You shall, but I expect that you may stay the night," Elien said in an asking tone.

"We shall be leaving very shortly, Tíliel is saying her farewells to your children," Laeghel replied.

"I knew this world was off," Elien muttered to herself. Laeghel glancing at her with a worried tone, but the valier shook off the gaze. She went over and hugged the elf tightly. "Safe journey and I shall see you when I join you in Valinor."

"Farewell Elien," Laeghel said, breaking away from her. Elien patted her back and went to get Bilbo, finding him in his room asleep. She walked over to him and kissed him awake, his hand holding her cheek.

"It is time to check on Erebor," Elien said, kissing him again.

"One more kiss, please?" Bilbo muttered, smiling as she kissed him again, patting his cheeks as he sat up.  "Why are we going to Erebor?"

"Because I fear the worse," Elien muttered and went to strap her gear on tightly to her body, finding hands helping her and found loosening the straps.

"You are going to be in pain by how tightly this is on your body," Bilbo said, looking at her. "Make sure you have room, but not too much that it is loose."

"You always know how to take care of me," Elien said, finishing up adjusting the straps and pecked his cheek, helping him attach Sting to his belt.

Laeghel popped in, looking at them. "Are you really leaving as well?"

"Erebor we go," Elien said, looking down. "It is the only way."

"I am sorry to hear that you must go to war," Laeghel said, hugging her tightly before breaking apart, gazing back at Tíliel with Elien's children hugging the elf tightly. "Safe journey's to you."

Elien nodded, but felt sick to herself and walked out of the smial, Bilbo closely behind, followed by Ingra and Gwainel then all of the children, weapons on them and packs. Walking in long strides and occasionally flying them to the East, in a matter of a week, they had arrived in Dale and it was enough to see war had come.

Upon reaching the Mountain, Fíli and Kíli lay close to where Thorin lay, Dís close beside her brother. All of them were dead from the battle that took place, Elien's body shivering not from cold, but from death. Moving over to where Thorin was and tears come down her cheeks, knowing she should have warned them about what had happened, crippling to ground, stood up after Gwainel pushed her to her feet, both of them not realizing what had occurred, but remained speechless.

Fána and Thorin lay motionless in the heaps of death around the mountain, tears welling in Ingra's eyes as she fell to the ground, listening for any signs of life with her sister and her husband. "Fána! Please Fána, stay with me," Ingra muttered, holding her sister's hand. Elien hands gripped into strong fists and she ran towards Mirkwood, tears welling in her eyes as she attacked the first elf she found, turquoise blue eyes looking for mercy as Elien released her sword from the elf's body, the female falling to the ground.

Anger built up inside of her and she slew elf after elf until she found Thranduil on his throne. With a running start, she plunged both of her swords into the King's body, his limbs going still and she drew out, anger in her eyes, turning to find Bilbo and the others, all of which had wide eyes of terror as they looked at Elien.

"I am sorry," she muttered and walked out of the forest shakily, Bilbo going to her side along with Gwainel and Ingra. Elien tiredly set black flames towards the forest, trees bursting to flame.

"To Khazad-dûm we go," Ingra muttered, Gwainel holding her tightly, kissing Ingra's belly. Elien sent them a strange look and they both started blushing, holding each other's hands.

A deep sigh came from her throat and she shook her head. "I should have known you two would finally mate," Elien muttered.

"This was not the first attempt in fact, when we found out we were having a child, we stopped mating and made sure she was well fed. I am happy to know we can finally bear, maybe more, if she feels up to it," Gwainel said, Ingra chuckling, but patted her wife's cheek.

"As flattering as you might want to pump children out of me, let us have one child at a time before you add more," Ingra said. Gwainel smiled and kissed her, moaning at the touch.

"By the stars," Elien muttered, Bilbo chuckling and kissing her, moans escaping their lips. Giggles escaped Gwainel and Ingra's mouths, causing Elien's cheeks to turn black and Bilbo's red.

"Maybe we all mate together," Gwainel suggested, Elien giving her sister a dirty look.

"No," Elien replied tersely, shaking her head. "I am not climbing into bed with your wife or you in the matter."

"Maybe after this, you promise that?" Ingra asked, joining into Gwainel's side.

"If that is what you wish, we can do that, but after we get back to Rivendell," Elien promised, hugging them both and holding Bilbo's hand.

"I love you," Bilbo muttered, Elien giving him a rare smile.

"I love you as well, my dear," Elien muttered, pecking his cheek.

"Save it for Rivendell," Gwainel said, Elien's smile fading.

"As you wish," Bilbo mimicked Elien's voice, causing Gwainel and Ingra to roll their eyes.

The rest of the journey was in silence, but Gwainel kept bugging Ingra and Elien with strange gestures.

Little did they know when they would reach  Khazad-dûm, it would end in sadness and little to no happiness.


	17. Death to the Young

Clashing of swords rang around the mountain as battle went on. Valia and Virion joined into the mix of battle, sending flames and light at the oncoming enemy, killing them instantly. Ineort sent off a wave of water followed by Aithiel poisoning the water, making the enemies die by simply touching the water.

Gwenivere sent black energy to the sky and Gaeleath let lightning rain down upon the Mountain. Lurnin send ice shards at the enemy with Luna shooting the orcs into the sky above, killing them within seconds. Gwainel and Ingra were further away, almost out of eyesight from the others.

Elien was slashing orcs heads off, anger building inside of her as she kept attacking, Bilbo close to her to keep him protected as he was also fighting with Sting.

An orc ran at Elien, dodging her strikes and bearing down on her, stabbing her where her heart would be, but going more towards her chest as it missed.

She fell down, but not before driving her sword into the orc's chest, killing it. She found Gwenivere and Gaeleath running over to her, shooting energy at the orcs.

Before she could do anything to get up and fight, two orcs ran behind both of them, stabbing them in the backs and let them both fall to the ground.

Elien was up and charging at the orcs, killing then through anger and rage, killing twenty more without a second thought. She ran to her children, but it was too late. They were dead even after Elien had tried to heal them.

Anger and tears in her eyes, she picked up her fallen children, placing them on her shoulders and running off the battlefield and placing them by a tree, kissing their foreheads before finding Bilbo, who was being outnumbered by orcs. Elien clashed at the grouping orcs, going by Bilbo’s side and noticing he was injured.

“Bilbo! You need to rest. I will take care of the rest of them. Just go!” Elien shouted and realized why he was not fleeing. He reached out for her hand and grabbed the hand holding Shadowfang.

“They are going to overrun both of us either way. Let us fight together,” Bilbo said, seeing his children still fighting on.

“Gwenivere and Gaeleath are dead, I could not help them. It was too late,” Elien muttered, tears stinging her eyes.

“Let us not grieve and mourn for them yet, for this is the hour of war. That is at least what you told me,” Bilbo said. Tears fall down Elien’s face and she charged forward, Bilbo beside her as they both killed orcs together.

Elien protected Bilbo from attacks and Bilbo protected Elien from attacks, backs against one another as they kept fighting the orcs on.  

As the orcs became less and the armies were taking care of, Elien felt a blade poke her back and her worst fears came as she spinned around to find an orc blade in Bilbo’s back, but Sting was inside of the orc. They both pulled away and the orc died immediately, Bilbo falling to the ground and Elien caught him, healing his wounds.

“Elien, save your energy. Our children need it more,” Bilbo muttered, cupping her cheeks with his hands.

“Let me heal you, Bilbo,” Elien muttered, her vision blacking out, but remaining clear somehow.

“It is too late for me, my Raven in the Shadows,” Bilbo muttered.

“Raven in the Shadows?” Elien asked confused.

“Raven is a bird that is dark and hidden by darkness. Every night, it would fly into that darkness until one day it was consumed by the shadows and it never returned. However, it saw the light as morning rose in the sky and it became beautiful in its being, never going near the shadows and darkness again. It held the world in its wings and it flew like the leader of the galaxy, majestic over its land and self,” Bilbo said, holding both of Elien’s hands.

“So I must be the raven that flew into the darkness and shadow, but I emerged with a gift greater than any could imagine: a family that loved me. I love you, Bilbo Baggins,” Elien said, looking into his dark blue eyes.

“I will forever love you, Elien of the Ainurian race. Shall you keep our family whole and shall you find a new love in the world. Be happy and remember . . .  I will always be in your heart,” Bilbo said, tears welling in both of their eyes.

“And I shall always be in your heart, Bilbo Baggins,” Elien said, leaning forward and kissing Bilbo on the lips and he returned it, but she found herself open her eyes and find he had stopped breathing. Tears well in her eyes and she cried on him, ruffling his hair as she looked at him and tried to heal him, but knew he was gone.

She hugged him, sobbing into his chest and remained that way until a hand lied on her shoulder and Elien looked up, finding Gwainel standing above him, holding Ingra in her arms, which looked like she was sleeping, but Elien knew otherwise and felt more tears water her eyes as she noticed Gwainel was also close to tears.

“I see I am not the only one to lose the ones we love today,” Gwainel finally said, her voice raspy with tears.

“Yes, it seems to be the case. I am sorry about Ingra, but I must be the bearer of bad news and say that not only is Bilbo dead, but Gwenivere and Gaeleath were slain in battle,” Elien said, her voice in the same condition.

Gwainel eyes filled with more tears and she hugged Elien tightly, allowing both of them to cry in each other’s shoulders.

They remained this way for a long time before they both stood, Elien gently picking up Bilbo and heading to where Gwenivere and Gaeleath, Gwainel right behind them.

Virion and Valia were the first ones to join Gwenivere and Gaeleath’s motionless bodies, healing their wounds and cleaning them up.

Valia looked up and her eyes welled with tears as she ran to Elien, hugging her and noticing Bilbo was over her shoulders. “Mother, what is wrong with father?” Valia asked, tears straining in her voice.

“He is dead, Valia. Shall his life always be remembered, but we must leave this world for Valinor. There we shall make peace and mourn for the ones who we lost today,” Elien finally said, trying to push the tears away.

“How did he die?” Virion asked, stepping beside Valia.

“He was slain in battle, much like your youngest sibling's,” Elien said, trying not to cry in front of her own children.

Lurnin and Luna ran over to them, Luna limping a bit and her face was covered in black blood from the orcs, but she was alive. Aithiel was carrying Ineort, but he was moving his hands, losing consciousness.

Elien slowly put Bilbo on the ground and ran towards Ineort, healing him with water. He woke up and cried in pain, but relaxed after seeing most of his family were alive and well. “Where is Gwenivere?” Ineort asked, coughing up water.

“Dead, along with Gaeleath and your father,” Elien said, tears still welling in her eyes.

Tears welled in all of her children’s eyes as they notice Bilbo was laying on the ground, his eyes shut and his body not moving.

Aithiel ran over to him, trying to heal him, but was found that she still could not save him. Elien looked down, knowing she failed her family and finally broke down, going over to Bilbo and crying, holding Gwenivere and Gaeleath in her arms, tears effortlessly falling down her cheeks. “Please stay with me, my children and sister! It is my fault they are dead! I should be put to blame for this and no one else!” Elien wailed, crying as she beat the ground with her fist.

“This is not your fault!” Gwainel shouted, holding Ingra. “We should never have come to Erebor in the first place! The Orcs followed us here to Khazad-dûm!”

“It was my idea! It always will be!” Elien shouted with tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Then it is my turn to make our next road! We are going to Valinor and leaving Arda for good!” Gwainel shouted, remaining calm with tears still streaming down her cheeks. Elien nodded and cried into Bilbo’s chest.

“There we can say farewell to our fallen,” Elien muttered through her tears. Ponies came over to them and with the help of Gwainel, they put Gwenivere with Virion and Gaeleath with Valia. Elien rode with Bilbo in front of her, holding him tightly. After that day, she vowed to not feed herself for an entire year, just for him.


	18. The Return to Valinor

Rivendell loomed over them as they rode into the valley (having gone North on their journey to rest and have a funeral before heading to Valinor for a proper one), Elien watching the sunset shine on the elven city. Tears well more into Elien’s eyes as she held onto Bilbo’s body tighter, still smelling his scent and nearly crying at how much he smelled like the gardens of Bag-End. She reminded herself to start gardening and make a garden as beautiful as his, even if it would not be at his home any more.

Elves greeted them with music and Elien looked down with tears in her eyes, kissing Bilbo’s cheek. Elrond noticed them and walked over to them, a smile on his face, but it faded when he saw Bilbo’s eyes were shut and he looked whiter than usual, noticing the same for Gwenivere and Gaeleath.

“What happened?” Elrond asked.

“We are heading to Valinor. Bilbo is dead along with Gwenivere and Gaeleath,” Elien said, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

“Can we at least honor them before you depart again?” Elrond asked. Elien nodded and dismounted with Bilbo in her arms. Gwainel had Ingra in her arms and went into the elven city.

They all headed down to the lake where lily pads and flowers floated on the water. Elien sat down on the ground, placing Bilbo on her lap and looking out with tears again streaming down her face.

Ineort ran on the water and gently laid Gwenivere in the water, Gaeleath joining her and Elien had the privilege to place Bilbo in the water, but she stayed by his side along with her children.

Elrond brought a handful of flowers and they each took a turn to put flowers around them, making the water fill with flowers after finishing the ceremony. They all kissed Bilbo, Gwenivere and Gaeleath, saying their last farewells and bowing their heads. Elien looked up at her swords and vowed to never unsheath them again until she learned to let go of the past, which would be never in her eyes.

After Elrond was finished, the family went to feast, but Elien remained by Bilbo’s side as she ate, but she did not even eat a bread roll and stared at her dead husband as he floated on the water peacefully.

Gwainel wandered over to her, sitting on the edge of the water and staring at Ingra. “I loved her and I will always miss her.”

“I am sorry about her and everyone else. This is my fault, Gwainel. We should have stayed in the Mountain or remained in Bag-End,” Elien muttered, tears in her eyes.

“Elien, you can bear by yourself! You can get your children back and keep the family you have while making your family grow. I have nothing, no family, no spouse, no children, nothing!” Gwainel barked. Elien rose up with tears streaming down her eyes and she shot black flames at her sister, but she countered it with her black, green and blue flames.

“Do you think I chose this?! I never wanted this! Never shall I dream this upon anyone!” Elien shouted, her black flames destroying her body and the flames replaced the broken pieces until her whole body was nothing but flames.

“Elien, please relax! I am speaking out of grieve and no sense whatsoever! Forgive me, for I did not want to hurt you like this!” Gwainel said, tears streaming down her cheeks when she saw her sister’s eyes were dark red.

“I want to get our belongings and go home! Middle Earth has no love for me or my family!” Elien shouted. Gwainel had hurt in her eyes, but she nodded.

“We will leave in the morning. Take care of our families,” Gwainel muttered as she left to go with the others.

“Protect my children tonight, can you do that?” Elien asked.

Gwainel nodded and went inside, leaving Elien alone with the dead, watching the sky as night turned to morning, finding herself muttering about all of the stars in the sky. Gwainel stood when dawn was entering in the sky. She picked up Ingra, setting her on the grass while Elien got Gwenivere, Gaeleath and Bilbo from the water, allowing them to dry as she weaved flowers into their hair.

“Gwainel, I am going for a walk in the forest while the others wake up,” Elien said. Gwainel nodded to that and watched Elien leave.

Colored leaves fell down into Elien’s path as she walked, a soft whimpering coming from afar. Elien heard the cries and ran to the direction, finding a cub Warg laying on the ground, shivering and starving. She picked it up and pet the cub as it playfully tried to bit her. Without another thought, she picked up her bow and shot a nearby animal and ran towards it with the cub in hand. She laid the cub in front of the animal and it gnawed away at the flesh and Elien backed away, revolting at the scent of meat. She noted to herself to get it to like less meat and go with more vegetables, but for now, Elien was glad it was eating.  

As she left, the warg followed after her, it’s dark brown eyes locking in on her as it bounced after her, it's floppy brown and black ears hitting the side of its face, matching the color of its body.

She turned around and noticed it was following her, also noticing it was a he. It circled playfully around her, trying to gnaw at her feet. She playfully ran off back to Rivendell, the warg jumping into her arms and she played with him, only to find Gwainel crossing her arms at her sister.

“Why do you have a warg?” Gwainel asked icily.

“Found him and I am keeping him in my protection. He has no family and I am giving him one!” Elien barked, her eyes and facial expression going cold. Gwainel put her hands up in defense and she looked the warg, who was also trying to bite her.

“What are you going to name him?” Gwainel asked. Elien looked at him, noticing blues mixed into the browns and blacks, the blue happened to be light blue, like the moonlight.

“Luineth,” Elien said, looking over at Gwainel. “He looks like the moon.”

“A dirty moon,” Gwainel added, receiving a glare from Elien. “Okay, we will keep him. You take care of him!”

“Good, but we should get going soon,” Elien said, letting Luineth on the ground and he wandered around the lake.

Elien walked up to Bilbo, placing her husband in her arms and kissing him again. “I love you, my dear.” She nearly expected him to tell her he loved her back, but after he did not respond, she looked at Valia as she picked Gaeleath and Ineort picked up Gwenivere, placing them on the ponies as Elien mounted the black pony, Bilbo in front of her again, being held tightly by Elien.

As they rode, they all found themselves watching the land around them, knowing this would be the last time they would see that land again.

Elien found herself looking down and finding her face buried in Bilbo's brown curls. Tears would well in her eyes as she kept his body fresh and smelling clean. She would remember to bathe him before burying him.

The Shire came into view months later as they rode up the hill leading to Bag-End as Elien hopped off her pony, leaving the others inside including Bilbo, which was the first time she left his side since making the choice to leave Middle Earth for good.

She ran into the smial to find Primula and Drogo Baggins occupying the home. When Elien walked in, they stared at her as she rummaged through her belongings along with her husband's, placing it in one of many bags.

"What are you doing here?" Drogo asked, blocking Elien's path.

"I am the owner of this house before you two moved in here! I come to collect my husband's belongings and I will go on my way," Elien said, moving past him.

"Where is Bilbo?" Primula asked.

Elien stopped as she was about to walk into their bedroom. "He is dead. We are taking him to my homeland and never looking back at Middle Earth again. Just let me get my gear, for Bilbo's sakes!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face and anger in her eyes.

Primula and Drogo had pity in their eyes as they hugged a sobbing Elien in their arms and released her, allowing her to get anything that was hers or Bilbo's, even helping and placing it in her many bags. She picked up the small daggers and put them on her belt, which happened to be both Bilbo's and her own. She put the scrap books and drawing of her that Bilbo drew along with her children's. Elien shook her head at them as she put them in her bag before heading to the kitchen and retrieving the silverware that was their own. After picking up a handful of pipe weed and their pipes, Elien bowed to Primula and Drogo, bidding them farewell silently as she walked out of the house, checking her bag and finding all of his handkerchiefs along with her own.

"Mother, you are just as bad as father is with forgetting handkerchiefs!" Valia shouted, trying to smile, but looked very hurt after what happened.

"At least I did not forget them!" Elien shouted. Valia shook her head and smiled. Elien felt a bit happier as she mounted the pony, hugging Bilbo tightly as they rode off to the Grey Havens.

The world seemed to shine during the remaining of the journey, almost like Middle Earth itself was making its last farewells to the last of the immortal race of Valar and Valier.

After a while, she found herself humming to herself as she rode until a song came along, but she sang in herself until it became loud enough for them all to hear her song.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

Heated battle erupted around them, orcs around them from all sides, Ingra and Gwainel pressed against each other's backs, maces in hands with glaring looks as they looked at their enemy and at each others. Ingra nodded and shot one of them with her long bow, taking another arrow out of her quiver as she noticed Gwainel's flames shooting out of her wife's hands and to the oncoming enemy.

Gwainel suddenly stopped and the flames left her as her head spinned around as she saw Ingra fall to her knees, but she kept fighting off the orcs, Gwainel running to her side with tears already streaming down her face and her hands glowing as she shot the orcs, healing Ingra in moments as her wife stood and fought against the orcs.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

They soon came to the Grey Havens, where the bay was empty besides the many boats. They all dismounted. bidding the ponies a safe trip back to a new land, even though Elien's insisted that it stay with a pony that looked similar. In the end, the ponies came along as well for the journey, but Gwainel sent them to Valinor before the others, due to the weight and strain it would be to get them to journey how they would soon be going. Elien grabbing Bilbo from the pony and to the edge of the water. Gwainel joined her, Ineort stepping onto the water itself and walking on the surface, Aithiel behind him. Virion tried to step onto the water, but cringed a bit. He did end up joining them, after all, they all learned to train with powers that were the opposite of their own.

Valia kept ahold of Gwenivere and Lurnin held Gaeleath tightly.

Elien looked over her shoulder and looked for the last time at Middle Earth, hoping again to see it again, but she doubted it.

Her body glowed as they held each other, hand in hand with Luineth in Lurnin's arms. She shot into the air and floated above the water before shooting into the sky above, the stars shining around them until make it to Valinor. The final resting place of Bilbo, Gwenivere and Gaeleath Baggins.


	19. The Funeral of the Dead in the Land of the Undying

Elien was the first to touch down in the floating lands, kissing Bilbo on the forehead before starting towards her home, which was a large, one story house, painted black. It was large and she built it after thinking Bilbo and herself could come back to Valinor and raise the family there, just like old times. Never would she think he would die in her arms so many years before coming back to her homeland, not to mention losing all of her children and nearly her sister again and her sister's One.

Tears roll down Elien's cheeks as she sang and her voice was raspy with tears, yet clear.

_The light in the shadows_

_Of a different land,_

_Shall always have a piece in my heart._

_The World is dead, the trees moan in pain,_

_The ashes from fire rain down upon us._

_The stars shine cold,_

_The Moon is sick,_

_The Sun is gone,_

_And the World we knew_

_Is long dead._

_Today we go upon our kin,_

_Bearing the gifts of our fallen._

_Shall Mandos keep them well in his halls,_

_Forever fresh among the stars._

_Shall our heart be held in stone._

_Shall our hearts be binded through the World._

Gwainel realized how much Elien was crying at this point that she hugged her sister tightly. "It was beautiful, Elien."

Elien did not respond and remained silent.

"They are with the stars," Luna finally said. They all turned to her as she looked up at the darkness of the star filled Void.

Tears stung their eyes as they looked up into the sky.

They continued on their journey until reaching the outskirts of Valimar, tears continuing to push in Gwainel and Ingra's eyes. Virion was trying so very hard not to cry, but hugged Valia as he walked.

When they arrived at the final spot, Varda ran out with the other Valar and Valier, tears welling in their eyes. Flowers grew out of the ground along with trees as night rolled around, the stars shining extra brightly and the moon shone above the stars that night.

Elien laid Bilbo down on the bed of flowers, kissing him before watching Gwenivere and Gaeleath take their places beside him and Ingra being laid down by Gwainel. They all bowed their heads and looked up at the night sky with tears rolling down Elien and Gwainel's cheeks.

"Why did they have to go? I wanted to save them!" Elien cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, but thought of an idea and waited until the funeral was over.

Yavanna and Varda sung, along with the others as they brought the dead to a great tree out of the city and placed each one of them at the same tree, except Ingra, who was given a different tree besides the other one. They dug the area from the tree, making a soft bed for each of them and laying each of them down, Elien taking care of Bilbo, Gwenivere and Gaeleath while Gwainel took care of Ingra. Aithiel grew a bed of different colored flowers outside of each of the graves along with throwing flowers into each of the tombs. Elien leaned down and kissed Bilbo's forehead, holding his hand as she grabbed flowers and weaved them into his hair, kissing him as she stood up and looked down at him, bowing her head.

"I shall never forget you, my dear Bilbo," Elien muttered, going over to Gwenivere and holding her hand as she threw black flowers mixed with white in the mix as she weaved them into her hair. "And I shall miss you, my daughter. May the stars hold you tightly." Lastly, she went to Gaeleath and held his hands, holding purple flowers and weaving them in his hair. "My son, may your sister and father take good care of you. May the stars hold you well."

Elien wandered over to Gwainel and Ingra, grabbing both of their hands as Gwainel put green, blue, black and white flowers in her grave. "May the stars hold you well, my dear wife. Shall our child forever be with you," Gwainel muttered and cried into Elien's shoulder. "Why could I not have a happy life with her?!"

"You did, and she shall always life in your heart, Gwainel," Elien muttered. "As Bilbo, Gwenivere, Gaeleath, Fána and the others shall life in my heart."

"Whatever happened to that elf long ago that was Legolas' wife?" Gwainel asked after a while.

"I do not know, but I think she was slain along with most of the elves in Mirkwood," Elien said sadly. Strangely enough, she had little pity for the elves and men, for they were the reason her lover and family were dead, even though she missed the good ones from Mirkwood long ago. She just stared at the graves, remembering all of the promises she kept that were now broken because of their deaths.

Gwainel stayed beside Ingra as Aithiel made a dome like structure over their bodies to keep them looking new and alive as they rested. Elien watched her, trying not to cry as she watched Bilbo's go last. _I am not letting you leave yet. Bilbo, I shall see you again._ With that, Elien ran to Aulë's Halls, speeding fast along the grass and heading to Mandos' Halls instead, opening the gate like door and tears welling in her eyes, but she kept running, trying to find Bilbo and the others, seeing if she could bring them back.

Loud footsteps rocked the halls as she kept running faster and faster through them, tears filling her eyes, only for hands to grab her tightly, pulling her back. A light blinded her and she pushed against the hands, reaching out for light and feeling for a moment a hand holding hers.

Tears welled in her eyes and her vision turned black.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

She awoke to find herself in a dark room, chained to the ground and bars seen all around her. Elien broke from the chains without thinking and ran to the bars, smashing them apart and running off into the distance, her vision blacking out.

They all stood in a great hall, glowing figures all around her with halos of light illuminating a near complete circle around their foreheads. Elien stood in the middle of the circle, chained to the ground and still trying to figure out what happened.

Manwë stood up, looking down at the Valier in the middle of the room, her eyes going completely black. "You stand here today for yet another act of treason upon our people. What say you about this? Why are you doing this to our race?" Manwë asked.

"I am not your race! I never was and never will be!" Elien hissed, baring her sharp teeth at the others and him.

"So, you are choosing to leave this race for good? You understand the consequences of going to such lengths? You will be considered a traitor among your kin, do you really want that?" Manwë asked.

"I would almost consider you traitors and cowards by fleeing for battle so many years ago! You left my sister to die and yet you stand just fine and well! Do you think I am that idiotic to think I will join your race again?! I have changed! I am far more powerful than even Eru himself!" Elien bellowed, ripping at the chains binding her to the ground and letting them be flung to the side.

"You are still going with the past! Gwainel is alive and well, no thanks to your cowardness to run off that day!" Manwë snapped back, causing Elien to snap her sharp teeth at him.

"You have no right to call me a coward, you scum! You have no right to stand there! To be the crowning hope for these people, because you will fail them and me! I shall proclaim myself away from this race for good! I shall not be named Valier no more! I am Valainurian and I shall have no longer be associated with this kin no longer! The name Valikor is a hatred to me and my children! To me and my sister! To our dead Ones! To anyone who shall enter into my family! Shall the name Valikor be filled with lies of false hope! Shall they never again be called my brothers and sisters, for they never had the love of hope like I did!" Elien bellowed, her voice echoing the room as she spoke.

"Is there anything else?" Manwë asked annoyed.

"That I shall make refuge away from the city of Valimar borders, to take care of my children and my sister! To never look upon my orign kin again," Elien spoke, looking at a sobbing Yavanna and Aulë.

"Your name shall still be Valikor, but you will be a part of the Valainurian race for ever on, until the rest of your days. You shall be allowed to return here, if you seek us again. Farewell, Elien of the Valier," Varda spoke, rising from her seat along with the others, bowing low to the figure in the center.

It was not told after that point what happened to her or her family, but it could be told that Elien wandered the Void endlessly until Dagor Dagorath came again, bringing the fight upon all creatures until all worlds burned and were destroyed, time relapsed upon itself and brought a new world again in her own image, a strong, powerful world or worlds under her protection, along with the other Valar and Valier.

The story of Elien of the Valier ends and begins again, but her story shall change the fate of many as a powerful entity that would rule in the shadows and through darkness as it falls. A new story begins with her in the beginning of the third new world and what she encounters on that long road before her. New friends, new journey and an unexpected world ahead.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry I have been so busy. Regarding the next part for this story . . . well, I have decided that is kind of like an alternate universe because a roleplay that a friend and I are doing kind of redesigns what happens to Elien from the ending of here and that roleplay to what happens linking to a very large roleplay me and two other friends are doing.


End file.
